El Legado de la magia
by Megaterio
Summary: Veintinueve años han pasado desde la destruccion de Voldemort. Harry Potter es el actual Jefe de Aurores, el mundo mágico parece disfrutar del tiempo de tranquilidad pero un grupo radical está dispuesto a retomar el legado de Voldemort. Harry está listo para detenerlos junto con su amigo Ron y su ahijado Ted
1. Auror

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

Una noche otoñal caía en Ottery St. Catchpole. A lo lejos, entre el valle, se veía una casa de cuatro pisos, construidas de forma vertical donde se podía apreciar las luces encendidas. Se escuchó un sonido en el ambiente, apareciéndose dos personas, cerca de la casa, mas conocida como La Madriguera.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños oscuros, con una capa negra que ocultaba su vestimenta, el cabello del hombre cambió a un color claro, su acompañante, una mujer baja, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, dos años menor que él, se sujetaba en el brazo izquierdo del hombre; lo miró y sonrió.  
— El castaño rubio te queda bien, Teddy— dijo la mujer mirándolo de forma coqueta.  
— Ah…— dijo Ted Lupin, cambiando a negro azabache, mirando burlonamente a su novia— ¿Avanzamos o nos quedamos un rato más, Vic?— preguntó Ted mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Victoire Weasley, la primera hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour.  
— Avancemos— dijo Victoire, ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Ted Lupin se parecía físicamente a su padre Remus pero su habilidad de metaformago lo había heredado de su madre, Nimphandora Tonks. Él tuvo la desgracia no haber podido conocer a sus padres, pero sabía que fueron personas valientes, que entregaron sus vidas para un futuro mejor para él y para la comunidad mágica. Fue por su madre lo que decidió convertirse en auror, siendo uno muy respetado.

Llegaron a la puerta, Victoire tocó y esperaron unos segundos. Fue Molly la que abrió la puerta, se le veía muy feliz.  
— ¿Primeros en llegar, abuela?— dijo Victoire mientras abrazaba a Molly Weasley.  
— Oh no, cariño. Tus hermanos y tus padres ya están aquí— dijo la señora Weasley— Me alegra de verte, Vic— exclamó Molly y luego se dirigió a Ted. — Bienvenido, Teddy.  
— ¿Cómo está señora Weasley?— dijo Ted mientras la mujer lo abrazaba.  
— Como nueva, jovencito. Adelante— exclamó la matriarca de la familia. La pareja ingresó a la sala, dónde en una pared estaba colocada un letrero que decía "Felicidades Albus y Rose". Ted sonrió, la cena era una cena de celebración porque los dos muchachos habían logrado conseguir credenciales de Auror, después de tres años de intensos estudios y pruebas. Él único auror de la familia sin contar a Harry y Ron era Louis Weasley, el menor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur.

Arthur Weasley, con sus gafas de carey y su escaso cabello gris se acercó a los recién llegados.  
— ¡Vic! ¡Teddy! Que bien que han llegado.  
— Abuelito— dijo Vic mientras se acercaba a saludar al anciano señor Weasley, luego fue el turno de Ted Lupin. Bill, Fleur, Dominique y Louis se acercaron a los recién llegados.  
— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!— dijo Victoire abrazando a sus padres, Ted les extendió la mano para saludarlos pero Fleur sólo lo abrazó y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla.

Louis se acercó para saludar a Ted.  
— ¿Qué tal colega?— dijo Louis, rubio, cuyo cabello cubría sus orejas y casi de la misma altura de Ted.  
— Bien, Louis. A pesar del trabajo pesado, como ya sabrás— dijo Ted mientras saludaba con la mano al hermano de su novia.  
— Ted ¿Por qué tan serio, hombre?— dijo Louis sonriendo mientras saludaba a su hermana mayor.  
— No hay nada gracioso— dijo Ted alzando las cejas, luego se giró para saludar a Dominique, la segunda hija de Bill, también rubia como sus dos hermanos.  
— Te ayudaré, mamá con las cosas de la cena— dijo Victoire acompañado a Fleur a la cocina junto con Molly. El resto se sentaron en los sillones.  
— ¿Ya han atrapado a esos radicales pirados?— preguntó Bill. Ted negó con la cabeza mientras Louis daba un suspiro.  
— Esos nos tienen de cabeza. Ya van cinco años de ataques a la comunidad mágica como a los muggles— dijo Louis— ¡Y se esconden bien!

La señora Weasley se acercó con vasos y al escuchar hablar de esos sucesos, frunció el ceño.  
— Hoy es una noche bonita, no lo arruinemos con malas noticias— dijo Molly mientras escogían sus bebidas. Minutos más tarde llegó Percy Weasley con su familia: su esposa Audrey y sus hijas Molly y Lucy, donde todos se levantaron para saludar a los recién llegados. Luego de una hora, llegó George con su esposa Angelina Johnson con sus dos hijos: Fred y Roxanne, Fred ahora se encargaba de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley mientras la joven, una fotógrafa del Profeta.

Minutos después llegó Harry Potter con su familia al mismo tiempo que Ron Weasley y la suya. Un gran gentío se acumuló en la sala, todos saludándose.  
— ¡Felicidades, Albus! ¡Felicidades, Rosie!— dijo la abuela de los jóvenes, abrazándolos y sonreía con orgullo.  
— Felicidades, Albus o colega— dijo Louis acercándose a su primo. Albus, tan parecido a su padre Harry Potter, sonrió con timidez.  
— Gracias, Louis.  
— Bienvenido al equipo— dijo Ted, saludándole con la mano a Albus y luego a Rose Weasley, la hija de Ron y Hermione.  
— Las pruebas han sido muy duras pero lo hicimos— dijo Rose sonriendo mientras Albus asentía— Muchas gracias.  
— Siéntense, ya las bebidas han sido servidas de nuevo y la cena estará lista pronto— dijo Molly mientras se regresaba a la cocina.

Harry dio un sorbo a su bebida y vio a Ted, sus miradas se cruzaron y asintieron. El resto de la familia estaba sentada, conversando entre ellos, Ron se acercó a Harry.  
— ¿Lo hacemos de una vez, Harry?— preguntó Ron mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.  
— Ya que estamos todos aquí— dijo Harry, los dos se acercaron a Louis— Vamos al patio— dijo Harry, Louis asintió y dejó su vaso vacío en la mesa. Ted se unió al grupo, rumbo al patio. Ginny observó a los cuatros hombres dirigirse al patio, ella sabia que cada vez que ellos cuatro se juntaban y se iban a un lado, era para tratar "cosas de aurores".

Los cuatro ya se encontraban en el patio de la casa, donde se sentía la brisa otoñal, se alejaron un poco de la entrada.  
— Y ¿Cómo va tu relación de años con Victoire?— preguntó Harry mientras de detenían cerca de las hierbas altas.  
— Van muy bien, tenemos muchos planes a futuro— dijo Ted mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.  
— Más le vale ir en serio…porque si está jugando con mi hermana, ¡Le convierto en un hurón de colores!— bromeó Louis mientras fruncía el ceño y sonreía maliciosamente.  
— Pero no nos hemos reunido para hablar de mi relación con Victoire ¿Cierto?— dijo Ted, alzando levemente las cejas, Harry negó con la cabeza.  
— Vamos a hablar del "grupo de moda"— dijo Ron— Ese grupo de pirados que nos están dando dolores de cabeza…a mi y a Hermione.  
— Cómo sabrán, el grupo radical _Supremacía Sangre Pura_ están causando problemas. Han pasado cinco años y no hemos podido detenerles, sólo sabemos quien es el líder pero ¿Dónde atacarán? Eso no lo sabemos. Ellos odian a los magos de origen muggle, tal como lo hacia Voldemort. Han provocado secuestros, atentados y matanzas en pueblos alejados…muggles por supuesto— dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo— Nunca tuvimos tanto trabajo. ¿Cómo fue la Operación Manticora, Louis?  
— Logramos desbaratar un plan de un atentado en King Cross. Capturamos al segundo más importante del grupo. Le envié el informe esta tarde— dijo Louis.  
— Al fin una buena noticia— dijo Ron  
— Y otra cosa me preocupa— dijo Harry— Ted me han informado que están buscando adeptos más jóvenes.  
— Eso es lamentable. Es muy fácil influenciar la mente de un joven, colocándole ideas que no son. Nunca han vivido lo que hemos vivido— dijo Ron.  
— Eso hablaremos en la oficina, supongo— dijo Louis.  
— Si— dijo Harry y dirigiendo su mirada a su ahijado— Ted ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?  
— Si, Harry— dijo Ted— Lo tengo controlado.  
— ¡La cena está lista!— gritó Lucy en la puerta, los aurores se giraron para verla.  
—Buena suerte para Albus— dijo Ted mirando a Harry— y para Rose— esta vez dirigiéndose a Ron. Ellos dos asintieron, agradecidos.

La mesa era alargada y rectangular, los integrantes de la familia lograron acomodarse sin problemas, en los extremos estaban sentados Arthur y Molly, Ted estaba sentado al costado de su novia. Los platillos eran numerosos donde el cerdo glaseado era el plato principal, donde todos empezaron a servirse y conversar de forma animada y amena.


	2. Callejon Diagon

— ¿Estás listo, Albus?— preguntó Ted al joven mago de veintiún años.  
— Claro que si, Ted— contestó el muchacho mientras su capa negra ondeaba al viento. Ellos dos, caminaban sobre el camino de piedras, en el Callejón Diagon. Se detuvieron, Ted vio una luz roja parpadeante y sonrió, alzó su varita donde salió un hilillo de humo rojo, Albus sabia que era un tipo de mensaje, así que no preguntó.  
— Vamos, Al— apremió Ted, ingresando a una tienda del Callejón Diagon, muy cerca del banco mágico, Gringotts. La tienda era pequeña, con varios estantes con productos decorativos, calderos de segunda mano y revistas. Albus miraba el lugar con curiosidad, Ted avanzó hacia una barra de madera donde tocó una campanilla.  
— ¡Mira esto Ted, una Nimbus 2000 en miniatura!— dijo Albus con los ojos abiertos.  
— Yo no pagaría ni un knut por ese fósil— dijo Ted, Albus se rió. Un hombre canoso se apareció por el llamado y al llegar a la barra, tragó saliva.  
— Señores…aurores ¿Qué les puedo ayudar?  
— Mmm…un encantamiento perfumador estaría bien— dijo Albus arrugando la nariz. — Auror Ted Lupin y el joven es mi compañero, Auror Albus Potter— dijo Ted mostrando su placa de metal, Albus lo imitó con una sonrisa. El vendedor se secó el sudor y forzó una sonrisa de amabilidad— Sólo tenemos algunas preguntas, señor Gorensen.— dijo Ted, muy serio mientras Albus seguía mirando los estantes.  
— ¿Qué preguntas, señor auror?  
— ¿Conoce a este hombre?— dijo Ted mostrando una fotografía de un hombre de cabello oscuro y facciones grotescas donde miraba con desprecio a la cámara. El vendedor lo miró.  
— No lo conozco.

Ted no se lo creyó, observó que el hombre estaba algo nervioso, leyó su lenguaje corporal donde evidenciaba su deseo que se largasen los aurores.  
— No te creo  
— No se quién es  
— El nombre de este mago oscuro, Al— dijo Ted levantando la fotografía hacia el joven mago, sin dejar mirar al vendedor.  
— Dirk Zarkin, responsable de asesinar a dos funcionarios del Ministerio además de tener estrechas relaciones con el SSP. Está comprobado que tiene un contacto en el callejón Diagon.— dijo Albus volviendo su vista a una larga hilera de cachivaches viejos.  
— Yo no soy su contacto. Puede ver lo que vendo aquí, nada peligroso.  
— Mira esto, Ted— dijo Albus mostrando un espejo pequeño, cuya luna era de color gris— Un espejo maldito, cuando dices un nombre, esa persona muere— dijo el muchacho con voz de ultratumba. Ted volvió su vista al hombre, con una ceja levantada.  
— Eso…no es mío. Es evidente que lo ha plantado tu compañero.  
— Es un espejo algo femenino, me vería tonto viéndome en ese espejo— dijo Albus.  
— Nosotros no plantamos nada— dijo Ted— Entonces ¿No tiene nada que ver con Zarkin?  
— Ya lo he dicho, no lo conozco. Por favor, váyanse de una vez— dijo el vendedor, molesto. En eso, una lechuza se detiene en el ventanal, picoteando el vidrio.  
— Es Artemisa— dijo Albus acercándose al ave que llevaba un mensaje, Albus lo desplegó y vio el nombre del destinatario— Es para ti, Ted.

Ted cogió el pequeño mensaje, lo leyó y lo guardó en su bolsillo.  
— Al, es un mensaje urgente de mi chica. ¿Puedes sonsacarle información a este vendedor?— dijo Ted mientras Albus asentía.— Bien, te dejo sólo unos minutos, ya regreso.

Ted salió de la tienda, hasta desaparecer de vista. Albus se acercó a la barra donde estaba el señor vendedor, perplejo.  
— Venga ¿Estás o no?— preguntó Albus.  
— No— dijo el vendedor y observó al joven muchacho— ¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts?  
— Ya lo terminé hace mucho. ¿No ves que soy auror ahora?  
— Eres muy joven.  
— Recién estoy empezando— dijo Albus— Habrás visto a aurores viejos.

El vendedor resopló de la incomodidad y observó bien al joven.  
— Te pareces a ese Harry Potter.  
— ¿Al que venció a Voldemort?— dijo Albus y el vendedor asintió— ¿No te ha sonado mi apellido? Él es mi papá.  
— No hay nada aquí, jovencito. Es mejor que te largues con tu amigo, el otro auror.  
— ¡Pero tienes un espejo maldito! Ese artefacto lo vi en la lista de objetos oscuros que nos dan en la Oficina. Eres un hombre malo— dijo Albus señalándole con el dedo mientras fruncía el entrecejo de forma teatral.  
— Alguien lo ha dejado aquí  
— ¿Seguro?  
— ¡Si!— dijo el vendedor, muy molesto. Albus dio un suspiro.  
— Está bien, se lo diré a mi amigo. Pero antes ¿Cuánto está el Nimbus 2000 tamaño miniatura?  
— 3 Sickles  
— ¡Me estás robando!  
— ¡Largo de aquí!

Albus resopló y se dirige a la puerta pero se detuvo de repente, alguien entraba y era el hombre llamado Zarkin. Albus se llevó su mano hacia su varita pero Zarkin fue rápido, blandió su varita y con una fugaz luz plateada, Albus se encontraba en el piso. El vendedor estaba sorprendido.  
— ¿Está vivo? Es apenas un muchacho  
— Está bien— dijo Zarkin con gravedad— Lo he dormido. Me sorprende ver a un auror aquí ¿Seguro que estás haciendo bien las cosas?— exclamó Zarkin mientras se acercaba al vendedor, éste asintió con nervios.  
— Señor Zarkin. El otro auror vino aquí y empezó a hacer preguntas, se fue hace unos minutos para no se que asunto pero regresará pronto.  
— Lo importante. Lleve a éste muchacho al otro lado— dijo Zarkin acercándose a la barra, el vendedor salió del lugar y empezó a arrastrar de espaldas a Albus, él abrió un ojo y sonrió a Zarkin luego volvió a cerrarlos. Zarkin torció los labios en una sonrisa fugaz. El vendedor llegó pero ya más tranquilo.  
— No hay mucho tiempo, Zarkin. No sé cuanto tiempo tengo que guardar las cosas aquí, esos dos aurores ya me han puesto en un aprieto.  
— Es una lástima que no controles tus nervios. Eres muy evidente, viejo. — dijo Zarkin, evidentemente irritado mientras se bajaba la capucha de su túnica.  
— Supongo que quieres lo planos  
— A eso vine. El líder quiere el plano numero treinta que le dio la semana pasada.— dijo Zarkin— ¿Otros se han acercado a hablar de la Supremacía Sangre Pura?  
— Tres hombres han venido ayer y hablamos del grupo ese, SSP.  
— ¿Sabes quienes son?  
— Los hermanos Zaferson y Duck Thoms  
— Aquí están los planos…arrestado por conspirar con el grupo SSP— dijo Albus apareciendo tras la puerta con varios pergaminos— además de intentar estafarme con ese cachivache de escoba en miniatura.

El vendedor no salía de su asombro, volvió su vista a Zarkin pero no estaba el hombre de facciones grotescas, en su lugar estaba Ted Lupin.  
— El chico tiene razón. Vendrás con nosotros.— dijo Lupin agitando la varita donde salió una cuerda, amordazando las manos del vendedor.

Los tres salieron de la tienda, varias personas veían sorprendidos de la captura del vendedor, Rose Weasley se acercó a ellos con una lechuza en su antebrazo extendido.  
— Que bien ha salido— dijo la joven sonriente mientras acariciaba la lechuza— Tienes una lechuza muy hermosa, Ted.  
— Gracias. ¿Tienes los planos, Al?— preguntó Ted, el joven mago asintió mientras guardaba los planos donde se señalaba los próximos objetivos del grupo extremista.— Bien, ustedes dos lo llevaran al Ministerio donde los esperará Harry. Y pásame ese espejo, Al  
— ¿Y que vas a hacer, Ted?— preguntó Rose mientras Albus sujetaba al prisionero y le entregaba el espejo a Ted.  
— Echaré un vistazo aquí un rato, luego tengo que irme a otro lado— dijo Ted mientras los jóvenes se despidieron de él y se alejaron para desaparecerse luego. Ted Lupin se quitó la placa de Auror de su capa y se lo guardó, miró a ambos lados y empezó a caminar calle abajo, con el espejo en la mano. Sólo era un espejo corriente, él lo había "plantado" en la tienda, transformado en un anciano semanas atrás. El truco había funcionado en algo, el hombre se delató por si solo. Ted lanzó el espejo a un cubo de basura.

.

Era una sala tan amplia, donde varios magos llegaban en líneas rectas para formarse, de frente al estrado. Ahí en la tarima, bajo una tela donde se veía el logo del grupo radical Supremacía Sangre Pura: una varita blanca sobre un fondo circular negro, dos estrellas estaban al costado de la varita y debajo de la figura las siglas SSP. Los magos formaron filas, todos con túnicas cafés, cubiertos con máscaras que cubrían la parte superior de la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos.

El líder de la agrupación llegó a la tarima, acompañado de dos personas, un mago rubio y alto y una bruja de cabellos oscuros. El líder llamado Carl Devilstar se colocó al frente de su público, los dos acompañantes se colocaron a los costados. Devilstar, con su tunica café, se quitó la máscara, luego se peinó con la mano sobre su cabello castaño, con la frente despejada. Sus ojos marrones se entornaron mirando a la gente, expectante. Levantó una mano como saludo, provocando vítores entre sus seguidores.  
— Hermanos de lucha— dijo Carl Devilstar con tono firme y seguro— Una vez más nos reunimos para continuar el legado que nos dio Tom Ryddle, mas conocido como Lord Voldemort— dijo Devilstar extendiendo el puño mientras los seguidores aplaudían— Ellos nos están quitando nuestro espacio, roban nuestro conocimiento de la magia. Nuestros conocimientos y secretos de la magia deben ser para nosotros, para los magos de sangre pura. Y seguiremos adelante en nuestra cruzada contra los sangre impura y traidores ¡Continuamos el legado del Señor Tenebroso!

El líder levantó los brazos, elevando poco a poco hacia el techo mientras su público aplaudía de manera fanática. Carl Devilstar bajó los brazos y se alejó del escenario, rumbo a su despacho junto con dos de sus acompañantes.  
El despacho es pequeño, un escritorio de madera donde una pluma escribía de forma independiente, un pequeño sillón y una fogata encendida. Carl Devilstar se sentó.  
— Ha sido impresionante, mi señor— dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros acercándose al escritorio. El otro hombre se quedó parado.  
— Duck Thoms, como sabrás mi segundo al mando fue detenido por los aurores y purga su condena en Azkaban.— dijo Carl Devilstar juntando sus yemas de los dedos  
— ¿No lo podemos rescatar?  
— No, Selene, no— dijo Devilstar mirando a la mujer— Ahora la famosa prisión no está a cargo de dementores si no de aurores. No, con su captura perdió un lugar en nuestra familia—volvió su vista a Duck Thoms— Thoms, que estás aquí desde hace dos años, tus servicios fueron implacables. Te has ganado mi aprecio y premio las lealtades, así que te preguntaré ¿Deseas ser mi segundo?

Duck Thoms avanzó un paso, sin mostrar emoción alguna, entornó sus ojos azules al líder y asintió.  
— Seria un honor, señor. Defenderé con mi vida los ideales del grupo, pronto…la gente de la comunidad mágica escuchará nuestras ideas y sabrá que con correctas.  
— Así me gusta Thoms. Ahora retírense los dos

Duck Thoms y Selene se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron de la estancia. La mujer cerró la puerta y acorraló a Thoms.  
— Que suerte has tenido, Thoms— dijo Selene acercándose al hombre, mientras pasaba su mano sobre la cabellera rubia del hombre— Me hubiera gustado que me elija a mi por supuesto pero no hay rencores— dijo la mujer, sonriéndole mientras lo miraba de forma coqueta. Thoms no cedió.  
— Yo sólo busco seguir el legado del Señor Tenebroso— dijo Thoms, luego colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, apartándolos— Tengo cosas que hacer. Si tienes cosas importantes, Selene, no lo pierdas conmigo.— Duck Thoms se alejó rápidamente, dejando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a no rendirse.


	3. Reclutamiento

Rose y Albus caminaban por los pasillos, rumbo a la Oficina de Aurores, sobre sus cabezas volaban avioncitos de papel de color violeta mas conocidos como memorándum.  
— ¡Estoy ansiosa en entrar en acción, Al! ¿Tú?— dijo Rose Weasley, muy alegre mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a su primo.  
— Umm…si. Pero si me ponen a ordenar ficheros, no tengo problemas en eso. Además, ya tuve mi primera salida con Ted ¿Recuerdas?

Rose asintió mientras Albus miraba los memorándum. Albus tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz de Harry, invitándolos a entrar, los dos jóvenes ingresaron a la pequeña oficina, donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron, Louis y Ted. Ellos saludaron a los presentes.  
— El operativo de ayer con Ted, Rose y Albus fue muy útil— dijo Harry mirando a su hijo y a su sobrina— De esto estaba hablando con los presentes.  
— ¿Algo bueno en esos planos?— preguntó Albus mientras se sentaba al lado de Ted mientras Rose lo hacia al lado de su padre.  
— Planean atentar al Parlamento muggle— dijo Ted  
— Hemos informado eso al Primer Ministro y éste lo hizo al ministro muggle— dijo Ron— En estos momentos, necesitamos mucha ayuda. Tu, Albus trabajarás con Ted y tu Rose, con Louis.  
— Me gustaría trabajar contigo, papá— dijo Rose luego miró a su primo— No te ofendas, Louis.  
— No hay problema.  
— Estoy muy ocupado con Harry. Hemos confirmado que busca adeptos en los más jóvenes, por supuesto enviaremos infiltrados ahí.  
— Me gustaría estar de encubierta— dijo Rose.  
— No, Rose— dijo Ron provocando que su hija frunza el entrecejo.— Para eso, necesitamos a un auror joven con experiencia, Louis es un buen candidato.— dijo Ron mientras Louis asentía.  
— Paciencia, Rose. Ya llegará un momento que tengas que salir sola y no depender de otro.— dijo Louis tomándole de la mano a su prima. Ella aceptó resignada.  
— Bien, vayan a trabajar— dijo Harry, todos se levantaron menos Ted. La puerta se cerró quedando los dos magos solos.  
— ¿Cómo vas, Ted?  
— Todo va bien. Me he ganado su confianza después de dos años, ahora soy importante para él— dijo Ted mirando seriamente a Harry.  
— Bien, Ted. ¿Alguien sabe el trabajo que haces?— preguntó Harry.  
— No, sólo tú— dijo Ted. Nadie de la familia sabe que Ted está en una peligrosa misión, pero fue incapaz de ocultar algo así a Victoire. A la mujer que amaba se lo tuvo que confesar pero ella le prometió no decir nada a nadie, pero aun así, la mujer se preocupaba por Ted.  
— Ya no te distraeré, Ted. Anda a averiguar más, a Albus le mandaré a arreglar ficheros.— dijo Harry mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.— Ten cuidado, Teddy.  
Ted Lupin asintió mientras tocaba el hombro de Harry de forma amistosa.

Albus caminaba en dirección a una habitación pequeña, con varios pergaminos bajo el brazo. Entró al cuarto, donde había dos escritorios, frente a frente separados por una línea que fácilmente una persona podía caminar sin problemas. Habían dos personas ahí sentadas, un auror viejo a punto de jubilarse, se hallaba dormido entre la pila de papeles y ficheros. Albus se detuvo para ver un gran mural donde se podía observar fotografías de aurores, el letrero del mural en letras doradas decía "A nuestros colegas caídos en la Segunda Guerra" adornaba. Albus observaba cada fotografía, algunos miraban de forma seria y otros esbozaban una fugaz sonrisa, de detuvo en una fotografía de una mujer que sonreía mientras su cabello cambiaba de morado a rosa chicle, el joven mago leyó el nombre de la bruja "Nimphandora Tonks", observó con atención la fotografía de la madre de Ted. Apartó su vista y se sentó en el escritorio, colocó los ficheros y levantó la vista hacia el escritorio que estaba adelante suyo, no se había percatado de la otra persona; ahí había una chica mas o menos de la edad de Albus, cabello castaño oscuros y ojos avellanas. Ella levantó su vista hacia el joven mago.  
— Hola— saludó la joven— Me llamo Mandy  
— Soy Albus— dijo el muchacho sin saber porque sus orejas ardían.— ¿Recién has recibido tus credenciales?  
— Me faltan un año. Aún voy a la academia, y esto es algo extra curricular— dijo Mandy— Reviso y ficho los archivos, así aprendo algunas cosas que me servirán en el examen. Si me va bien, el año que viene recibo los credenciales.  
— Suerte— dijo Albus y la muchacha sonrió agradeciendo— ¿Tienes algún familiar auror?— preguntó el chico mientras anotaba un sello en un fichero. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
— Nadie en mi familia es auror. Mi padre es desmemorizador y mi madre es columnista de zoología en El Profeta. ¿Y tu, Albus?— dijo la joven mientras tocaba con su varita al fichero, luego el objeto volaría hacia un pequeño archivador.  
— Mi papá es auror, mi tío y mis dos primos también lo son.— dijo Albus— además también un amigo de la familia. Yo recibí mis credenciales este año al igual que mi prima.  
— Oh, felicitaciones— dijo Mandy provocando una sonrisa tímida en Albus.— ¿Tu padre es el jefe de aurores?  
— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?  
— Te pareces a él, excepto por las gafas y la cicatriz en la frente— dijo Mandy mientras daba un sello al fichero  
Albus volvió su vista a los ficheros mientras un ligero rubor pasaba por sus mejillas.

.

El nuevo Primer Ministro Thomas Shatterton, elegido hace cuatro años, estaba sentado en su sillón, de espaldas a su escritorio, con evidente cansancio y estrés. Alguien tocaba la puerta y él invitó a pasar.  
— Primer Ministro Shatterton— dijo Harry mientras avanzaba al escritorio donde su capa negra ondeaba ligeramente.  
— Si. No he querido esperar los aurores que irán encubiertos para desbaratar el reclutamiento de jóvenes.  
— Señor, yo ya tengo los nombres.  
— Yo los he escogido por su desempeño en el último examen, los tres con mayores puntuaciones irán.  
— ¿Quiénes son señor?— preguntó Harry, con evidente fastidio.  
— Albus Potter, Rose Weasley y Dave Backlol. Ellos han demostrado grandes habilidades y las mejores notas.  
— Señor, con todo respeto, ellos aún no tienen experiencia para esta misión.  
— Ya con esta la conseguirán.  
— Señor— dijo Harry colocando las manos en el escritorio— Yo soy el Jefe de Aurores, yo soy el que elige a quien encomendar las misiones.  
— Yo soy el Primer Ministro, señor Potter; cuando quiera puedo mandar los aurores.  
— Me está desautorizando— dijo Harry dándose la media vuelta— Con su permiso

Harry salió del despacho, totalmente contrariado. Él había echo todo lo posible para evitar que su hijo se vea involucrado en algo peligroso. ¿Estará haciendo mal sobreprotegiéndolo? Albus ya no era un niño, ya es mayor de edad. Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de hace cuatro años se le vino a la mente; un joven auror que trabajó como encubierto fue hallado muerto, Harry vio su cuerpo sin vida, a la orilla de un lago. Temía encontrar así a su hijo o a su sobrina. Volvió abrir los ojos y se masajeó la sien, Rose estaba afuera con Louis, así que aun no podía decirle nada. "Albus lo hará bien" pensó, tratando de ser positivo.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Harry?— preguntó Ron acercándose a su amigo. Harry levantó la vista hacia su amigo, colocándose a su altura.  
— El Primer Ministro ha cambiado a los que irán encubiertos.  
— ¿Puede hacer eso?  
— Si, al parecer. Ron, han puesto a tres aurores con mejores puntuaciones en los exámenes, lo cual han elegido a mi hijo y a Rose.

— ¿A Rosie? Ella apenas ha terminado— dijo Ron, molestándose— ¡Voy a hablar con él!  
— Ron, no. Ha sido su última palabra, no va a cambiar de opinión y no es recomendable entrar ahí y empezar a presionarlo.— dijo Harry, resignado.— Además ¿Acaso tú no estuviste a mi lado cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes? ¿Cuándo fuimos al Departamento de Misterios con Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville y entre otras cosas?

Harry miraba a su amigo, entendiéndolo todo. Ron se calmó y se recostó en la pared.  
— Tienes razón, en esas situaciones éramos más jóvenes que nuestros pequeños. Teníamos doce cuando fuimos a buscar al basilisco y salvar a mi hermana ¿recuerdas? Aunque fuiste tú el que te enfrentaste, yo me quedé atrás, retirando las piedras.  
— Ellos están grandes, Ron. Nos estamos comportando como padres y eso no es malo. Son aurores, no adolescentes escolares.  
— Bueno ¿No debería alegrarme de ver a mi niña en su primer trabajo como encubierta?  
— Estará con Albus, Ron. Ha tenido buenas puntuaciones, claro detrás de Rose. Esta vez, pensemos como aurores.  
— Cierto, el "heredero del Elegido"— bromeó Ron.

.

Albus estaba sentado en un banco en Hogsmeade junto con Rose, el lugar estaba nevando y la gente caminaba frente a ellos. Albus se había tintado el cabello de rojo y Rose de un castaño oscuro. Ella se frotaba las manos del frío mientras él los tenia en el bolsillo, podían ver un grupo reducido de estudiantes de Hogwarts de los últimos años como también otros que evidentemente ya habían terminado.  
— Me encantaría volver a Hogwarts— susurró Rose, nostálgica mientras veía dos alumnos pasar con enormes capas gruesas.  
— A mi también…!Que frío!— dijo Albus y su vista fue a un hombre totalmente encapuchado, Rose también se fijó en él, el extraño estaba siendo seguido por un grupo de jóvenes. Ellos dos se pararon y se unieron al grupo. Caminaron por un sendero de tierra, se dirigieron a la espalda de una casucha vieja y entraron a lo que parecía un establo.

Todos se sentaron en troncos de madera, el encapuchado se quitó la capa y la capucha, los aurores infiltrados se equivocaron, era una mujer de cabellos negros.

Estudiantes de Hogwarts había un puñado pero la mayoría ya habían terminado. Albus dio un codazo a su prima señalando a los estudiantes.  
— ¿Slytherin? Que raro— dijo Rose en un tono burlesco.  
— No hay que generalizar, tal vez sean los típicos que van de rebeldes— susurró Albus, la bruja entregó varios folletos de propaganda a los presentes, Rose y Albus recibieron los suyos y empezaron a leer.  
— Soy Selene Cusher, miembro importante de SSP, un grupo que busca defender los derechos e ideales de los magos y brujas. Si están indignados por los atropellos y las oportunidades laborales que nos arrebatan los magos falsos ¡Únanse! Nosotros defendemos y alentamos: Una Comunidad mágica para magos y brujas de legítima procedencia. ¿Quieren luchar?—la pregunta de Selene provocó el asentimiento de su publico— En esos afiches están todo lo que necesitan.  
— Me llamo Laurie. ¿Dónde puedo firmar?— dijo Rose levantando la mano.  
— Aquí mismo. La semana entrante vendrá uno de los nuestros que van a reclutarlos. — dijo Selene bajando del estrado— Buenas tardes.

La bruja salió del establo, repentinamente. Los jóvenes parecían no impórtales, leyeron con curiosidad y salían de uno en uno.  
— La semana que viene, vendrá un jaleo— dijo Albus mientras arrugaba el afiche, Rose sólo dobló y guardó.  
— ¿Por qué lo guardas? Bótalo, es basura— dijo Albus mientras ellos dos salían del establo.  
— Ciertamente es basura. Pero me parece interesante mostrarle esto al Jefe de Aurores  
— Bueno, ya lo boté. Lo mostrarás tu— dijo Albus sonriente mientras se alejaban del lugar. Se juntaron y Desaparecieron.


	4. Primer éxito

El líder de la siniestra agrupación se hallaba mirando el paisaje nevado en su gran ventanal. Alguien abrió la puerta y Carl Devilstar se giró provocando un susurro de su capa. Duck Thoms, un mago rubio de apariencia madura se acercó al líder del SSP.  
— Estamos cerca del asalto a la residencia del defensor pro-muggles.— dijo Duck Thomas.  
— Muy bien. ¿Selene?  
— Su breve disertación han logrado captar el interés de futuros integrantes— exclamó Duck Thomas, inexpresivo.  
— Dejaré brevemente el mando a Cusher. Iré a mi residencia a descansar.  
— ¿Su residencia, señor?  
— Tengo una mansión en Cornualles, Thoms. Deberías ir, es un lugar amplio y en un amplio valle, cerca de un acantilado.  
— Debe tener una buena vista  
— Efectivamente— dijo Devilstar alejándose de la ventana y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta— Me iré en una semana— Devilstar abrió la puerta y quedándose en el marco, se giró para ver a Thoms— Tengo una tarea para ti: mata a Harry Potter— y salió dejando solo a Duck Thoms, dejándolo muy pensativo especialmente la ultima orden. Ellos no esperan que la residencia del defensor pro-muggles esté ocupada por aurores, ahora que sabe donde vive, posiblemente sea una buena pista y sobre Potter…ya verá como arreglársela. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Selene en la puerta, ella se acercó donde estaba Thoms.  
— ¿Ya hay nuevos reclutas?— preguntó Thoms, Selene negó con la cabeza.  
— Aún no hay nuevos integrantes. Nuestro Líder Supremo me ha dado el control del grupo.  
— Sólo por unos días  
— Si— dijo Selene mientras se acercaba aún mas a Thoms, colocando su mano derecha en el pecho del hombre.— Me atraes mucho, pero lo único que veo es tu desinterés. ¿Acaso hay alguien en tu corazón?

Thoms la miró pero no dijo nada, apartó la mano de su pecho pero ella seguía esperando su respuesta.  
— No te puedo confirmar ni negar. Eso…es personal.  
— Sólo quiero saberlo para no perder el tiempo tratando de conquistarte. Pero por tus evasivas, estoy segura que alguien ya se me adelantó.  
— Hay una persona especial, ella llegó mucho más antes que tú. Selene, tus ideas y convicciones son admirables, tu lealtad a nuestro líder también lo es pero pierdes tu tiempo siguiéndome.  
— ¿No me dirás quien es?— dijo Selene bajando la vista.  
— No, no te voy a decir. Pero estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te estime, yo no estoy disponible. Lo siento mucho— dijo Thoms, caminando en dirección a la puerta, abandonando la habitación. Selene se quedó parada, sola y resignada.

.

Un hombre, con una capa negra y totalmente encapuchado entró al local Cabeza de Puerco. Había varias personas, unas sentadas solas y otras en pequeños grupos, otros con la cabeza descubierta y otros encapuchados.

El hombre caminó hasta una mesa apartada, apartó una silla y se sentó, su mirada se paseó entre los presentes y quedó fija en otro encapuchado, que tenia una cinta roja en el brazo derecho; sus miradas ocultas bajo la capucha se cruzaron, el primer hombre dio dos golpes con los nudillos de sus dedos y luego espero dos segundos para dar otro suave golpe. Juntó sus manos, el otro entendiendo el mensaje se levantó y se dirige al primer hombre, con un encantamiento convocador, atrae una silla y se sienta, frente a frente.  
— ¿Contraseña?— susurró el recién llegado.  
— Mi padre eligió a Harry Potter como mi padrino. Él fue Remus Lupin.— susurró Ted Lupin— ¿Contraseña?  
— Mi padre James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin fueron grandes amigos en Hogwarts, conocidos también como los Merodeadores— susurró Harry— ¿Qué tienes?  
— Devilstar me dijo la residencia de vacaciones. Aún me tiene confianza a pesar que dejó su cargo a otro.— susurró suavemente Lupin, aun encapuchado, asintió bajo su capucha negra— Una cosa más…  
— ¿Cuál?  
— Me han ordenado matarte

Harry y Ted se quedaron en silencio, roto por el sonido de las risas exageradas de los magos ebrios que varias mesas adelante.  
— ¿Lo vas hacer ahora, Teddy?— susurró Harry con tono irónico.  
— Yo no pero Thoms, si y yo sólo yo, puedo matar a Thoms.  
— No mates a Duck…tengo un plan, Ted.  
— ¿La residencia del defensor pro-muggle?  
— Emboscados. Todos ellos fueron emboscados por nuestros aurores; gracias a Ron y Louis— susurró Harry.  
— ¿La operación de Albus y Rose?  
— Ya va a ser ejecutada.  
— ¿Qué opinas de que Albus y Rose estén en esto?  
— Albus y Rose son buenos magos. Como padre, no estoy de acuerdo pero como su Jefe de aurores, es una buena manera de curtirse. Vayamos a la oficina para hablar con Louis.  
— Ya me uniré después— susurró Ted, se levantó pero no se despidió de Harry para seguir con su sigilo. Nadie se había percatado de que dos personas encapuchadas tuvieron una conversación bastante apartada. Harry volvió a su mesa mientras Ted desaparecía bajo la puerta del local.

No muy lejos de ahí, el establo donde se reunió el grupo de jóvenes para unirse al grupo radical llegaban. Albus, Rose y Dave Backlol se hallaban escondidos detrás del establo, Albus era único que tenia contacto visual.]  
— Veo a la gente entrar al establo ¿Tenemos refuerzos?— dijo Albus volviéndose a sus acompañantes.  
— Yo les daré la señal, nuestros refuerzos están atentos— dijo Dave Backlol, un mago de la misma edad de ellos, más alto y con cabello que parecía un matorral amarillo.  
— No veo a la bruja que dio su discurso la otra vez— dijo Albus frunciendo el ceño— es hora que entremos Rose.

Los dos jóvenes magos salieron de su escondite y avanzaron rápido al establo, entraron y vieron igual como la otra vez. Ellos dos no se sentaron en los troncos de madera, un hombre joven estaba en el estrado con un pergamino en la mano y una pluma en la otra, no estaba solo, lo acompañaban otras dos personas más.  
— Bienvenidos y buenas noches, jóvenes magos. Nuestra compañera Selene Cusher no pudo venir esta noche, así que seré yo quien los inscriba en esta cruzada. Soy Davius Zaferson y él es mi hermano, Grat.— dijo Davius Zaferson, el aludido hizo un ligero inclinamiento, el público seguía mirando con expectación.— Señores, el que desea unirse se puede quedar, el que no, puede retirarse— Nadie se retiró, Rose y Albus se miraron entre si.— Muy bien…formen dos filas, y dejaré en esta mesa el pergamino y la pluma donde dejarán su nombre y apellido.

La gente empezó a formar dos filas, Zaferson con un movimiento de su varita, colocó suavemente la pequeña mesa debajo del estrado.  
— ¡Hay un problema!— alzó la voz Albus, provocando que la gente se girase con curiosidad, los cinco miembros del SSP miraron a los jóvenes en el fondo del establo— Para mi, todo eso es una sarta de tonterías.

Los miembros se miraron entre si molestos.  
— Retírese— dijo Zaferson apuntándole con el dedo.  
— Están detenidos por reclutamiento ilegal y entregar propaganda de magia oscura— dijo Rose sacando su varita al igual que Albus.

Los miembros del grupo sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar diversos hechizos, una parte del publico se lanzaron al suelo pero algunos sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a atacar a los aurores. Albus abrió la puerta y se fue a cubrirse.  
— ¡Mátenlos!— dijo Zaferson.  
— ¡Petrificus Totalus!— atacó Albus de manera sorpresiva, lo cual Zaferson cayó redondo al suelo, un buen grupo de jóvenes se dieron a la fuga. Backlol entró al establo con un buen grupo de aurores, los refuerzos que prometió.  
— ¡Crucio!— gritó Grat Zaferson en dirección a Rose pero ella esquivó fácilmente.  
— ¡Desmaius!— gritó Rose mientras Grat caía al suelo. Un rayo verde rozó a la joven, que se tiró al piso y rodó.

Backlol subió a la tarima y durmió al atacante de Rose, Albus ya había acorralado a un buen grupo de jóvenes que le atacaban.  
Rose se levantó, nerviosa del susto. Recordó el mensaje de su padre "Nunca des la espalda" se molestó consigo misma mientras iba hacia Albus.  
Los miembros del grupo SSP estaban amordazados incluyendo los que fueron dormidos y también a los que se resistieron al arresto.  
— ¿Estás bien, Rose?— dijo Albus acercándose a su prima, ella se giró nerviosa.  
— Si, sólo cometí una estupidez. No quiero hablar de eso— dijo Rose mientras Albus pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su prima.  
— No te voy a insistir, Rosie, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez— dijo Albus.  
— Lo bueno, hemos logrado desbaratar pero lo único que me molesta es no haber capturado a esa mujer de la otra vez,  
— ¿Cusher? Ya caerá, Rosie

Los dos caminaban hacia la puerta del establo, junto con los detenidos. En las afueras llegaban más aurores y además estaba Harry. Albus se acercó caminando rápido.  
— ¡Papá! Hemos desbaratado el reclutamiento.  
— Felicitaciones a los dos— dijo Harry— Es muy tarde, pueden irse a sus casas.  
— Pensaba ir contigo a casa, papá— dijo Albus.  
— Tengo que hacer papeleo, Al. Anda, descansa que te lo mereces, si ves a tu madre, le dices que no tardaré en llegar— dijo Harry mientras su hijo lo abrazaba y se dirigía a otro lado para Desaparecerse, luego la vista de Harry se dirigió a Rose— ¿Estás bien?  
— Sólo estoy cansada, tío. ¿Dónde esta mi papá?  
— En una reunión con el Ministro y con la jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.  
— ¿Con mamá?— preguntó Rose mientras reprimía un bostezo.  
— Si, Rose. Yo me encargo de esto, con Backlol. Buenas noches— dijo Harry colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven pelirroja, le sonrió provocando que ella también le sonría. Y Harry la vio irse, y se preguntó porque tanto se ha preocupado por ellos, si no lo han hecho nada mal.

.

Ted Lupin se Apareció en la plaza del Valle de Godric, se bajó la capucha y empezó a caminar por las desérticas calles de dicho lugar, pasó por una librería donde se detuvo para echar un vistazo, sonrió. Un libro que había escrito Victoire ya estaba agotada, se puso contento por ella, él apoyaba la carrera literaria de Victoire Weasley, autora de varios libros de aventuras para niños y jóvenes. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un grupo de casas pequeñas y humeantes.

Llegó a una casa pequeña, de paredes cafés y una chimenea que humeaba, una luz indicaba que aún había gente despierta, en este caso, su novia aún estaba despierta. Entró y cerró suavemente la puerta, el lugar estaba en penumbras, se giró y murmuró un encantamiento de seguridad a la puerta y subió sigilosamente a la habitación iluminada.  
— Vic— dijo Ted y ella se sobresaltó.  
— ¡Teddy! Me has dado un susto— dijo Vic levantándose de su escritorio donde escribía un cuento para niños. Vic, con su vestido blanco y cabello dorado que le caían en los hombros se acercó a su pareja.  
— Que largo ha sido el día sin verte.— dijo Ted rodeando la cintura de Victoire con sus brazos mientras se acercaba para besarla.  
— ¿Qué tal el trabajo?— susurró ella mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la espalda de Ted.  
— Agotador. Ya sabes…tengo dos jefes; uno loco que intenta destruir todo y mi padrino.  
— ¿Cómo están mis primos?  
— Ellos están bien, haciendo sus trabajos como aurores novatos.— dijo con cariño Ted mientras alejaba su rostro para ver los ojos celestes de Victoire.  
— ¿Sabes si han salido bien de su trabajo encubierto?— preguntó Vic, algo preocupada.  
— Eso no lo sé. ¿Le has contado a alguien de eso?— preguntó Ted mientras ella negaba con la cabeza— Supongo que habrá salido bien, fue esta noche además, son muy buenos— dijo Ted mientras ella lo besaba.— ¿El libro?  
— En las noches se me viene la inspiración, Teddy— dijo suavemente en el oído de Ted. Ted se alejó de ella y se llevó una mano al bolsillo.  
— Vic, estos años han sido increíbles estar contigo. Eres mi complemento, mi inspiración, cada día que pasa, te amo más.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Teddy?— dijo Victoire con una ceja levantada.

Ted sonrió y sacó su mano de su bolsillo, donde tenía una cajita pequeña, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, Ted abre la caja donde un anillo con un zafiro pequeño, brilló con la luz del cuarto.  
— Victoire Weasley ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? ¿Acompañarme por siempre?— preguntó Ted sacando el anillo, Victoire estaba sorprendida, su vista se dirigió al rostro sonriente del hombre. Asintió, feliz y emocionada.  
— Si, Teddy Lupin. Quiero acompañarte en esta vida por siempre.  
Ted le colocó el anillo a Victoire y ella saltó al cuello de su prometido, besándolo. Ted abrazó su espalda y empezó a caminar de espaldas hasta caer en la cama. Ella apartó su cara y le dirigió una sonrisa picara.  
— Te amo, Teddy.  
— Yo también, Vic.

Y los dos volvieron a besarse, Ted sacó su varita y apagó la vela, sumiéndoles en la penumbra.


	5. 1er Asalto

Duck Thoms caminaba cautelosamente por las calles de Hogmeade. Sabia que Harry Potter, el Jefe de Aurores estaría en la famosa taberna Cabeza de Puerco, sujetó con fuerza su varita, dispuesto a asesinarlo, tal como lo había pedido su líder, Carl Devilstar.

Se bajó la capucha y entró a la taberna, no había mucha gente, sentía que era observado pero lo ignoró, alguien de espaldas bebía un trago, Thoms se acercó lentamente con la varita en alto.  
— Acá llegó tu vida, Potter— susurró Thoms. Harry se levantó lentamente y se giró, viéndose cara a cara.  
— ¿Lo quieres apostar?— dijo Harry. Los otros que estaban sentados, se levantaron de improviso, con las varitas en alto. Thoms entornó los ojos, viéndose perdido.— No te resistas, va a ser peor.  
— Des…  
— ¡Expelliarmus!— se adelantó Louis Weasley y la varita de Thoms cayó hacia la palma del hombre. Thoms se giró para ver a Louis que se acercaba lentamente.  
— ¡Desmaius!— dijo Louis, lo cual Thoms se dobló y cayó al suelo, sin conciencia de si mismo.

.

Se despertó en una celda de Azkaban, vio a Harry y a Louis mirándolo con atención. Louis abrió la celda y se acercó lentamente, para entregarle su varita.  
— Siento por el golpe, Teddy— susurró Louis, Ted aún con el cuerpo transformado de Duck Thoms, sonrió.— Por cierto, felicitaciones. Me alegro por ti y por mi hermana.

Louis se alejó de la celda, Harry le entregó un paquete.  
— Después me lo devuelves, Ted. Tiene valor sentimental y por cierto mis felicitaciones— susurró Harry mientras dejaba a Ted solo en la celda. Se reclinó en la fría pared. Ha sido una jugada arriesgada, sabia que alguien lo vigilaba, fingió tratar de asesinar a Harry, los presos seguidores del SSP debían ver a Thoms ser llevado a la prisión. Todo para seguir conservando su personaje. Ahora esa noche es el asalto a la casa de vacaciones de Devilstar, cerró los ojos; deseaba en ese momento estar al lado de Vic, planeando su boda.

Cayó la noche, volvió a su imagen original, Ted Lupin, no Duck Thoms. Agarró su varita y susurró un encantamiento, el cerrojo se abrió lentamente. Abrió el paquete, revelando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, se cubrió y avanzó con sigilo por los pasillos de la prisión mágica, los presos ignoraban los sucesos. Llegó a la entrada donde había dos aurores, se quitó la capa y avanzó hacia ellos.  
— El jefe ha instalado un traslador para usted, auror Lupin— dijo un auror entregándole una lata de tomate— Sólo por esta noche  
Lupin agradeció el gesto, dobló la capa, agarró la lata y fue transportado a un valle amplio. No estaba solo, había cinco magos, aurores como él. Era su escuadrón de asalto y él es el líder.  
— Greg Tyler, Susan Mahon, Dave Tinker y Walter Brushini— pasó lista Ted— ¿Están listos?— preguntó Ted y ellos asintieron y él extendió su varita, lo cual salió una figura plateada de cuatro patas.

Harry estaba agazapado junto con su hijo Albus y el resto de aurores. Esperaba el mensaje de Ted, de su salida de Azkaban. Ya había recibido el mensaje de Ron y su escuadrón Comadreja, de Dave Williamson y su escuadrón Dorado, de David Bruntos y su escuadrón Dragón. Cinco aurores conformaban cada escuadrón, incluyendo los líderes. Un lobo plateado apareció frente a Harry, miró al mago y asintió, la figura se esfumó en una voluta de humo.  
— El escuadrón Luna está lista. Ted acaba de llegar— susurró Harry a su hijo.  
— ¿Su patronus es un lobo?— preguntó Albus muy curioso, Harry asintió y se levantó y avanzó junto con el resto de aurores.

.

El Escuadrón Dragón conformado por su líder David Bruntos, un auror de cabello gris y un parche en el ojo derecho y los aurores Tyler Dwak, Mark Kliegg, Stefan Tsot y Nick Walters, todos de apariencia madura. Avanzaron lentamente sobre el valle, a lo lejos podían ver la casa de campo, de espaldas; con varitas en mano. Luces rojas cruzaron sobre sus cabezas.  
— ¡Cúbranse!— gritó David Bruntos, el líder del grupo. En cuestión de minutos, cinco seguidores del SSP aparecieron agitando sus varitas.  
— ¡Avada Kedavra!— gritó un seguidor, con un máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara hacia Mark Kliegg, el auror no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, recibiendo la maldición en el pecho y cayó al suelo, muerto.  
— ¡Desmaius!— gritó Stefan Tsot a una seguidora pero esta esquivó y le atacó con la maldición crucio, Tsot chilló del dolor pero luego Tyler Dwak aparece a su espalda y la noquea con el desmaius. Se dio la vuelta y una luz verde le da en el pecho, cayendo muerto.  
— ¡Avada Kedavra!— gritó el asesino de Mark Kliegg hacia el líder del grupo pero Nick Walters se atravesó, muriendo en el acto. El asesino caminó lentamente, sonriendo de manera sádica y volvió a ejecutar su maldición asesina pero Bruntos logró esquivarla. Se molestó y alzó la varita pero Stefan Tsot logró derrumbarlo pero una explosión de fuego, lo lanzó al aire y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose la cabeza. Bruntos corrió hacia su compañero y se dio cuenta que estaba muerto. Giró con la varita en alto, tres radicales lo rodeaban.  
— ¿Eres el único aquí, basura?— dijo un radical.  
— ¡Vete al infierno!— dijo Bruntos, molesto y resignado a morir.  
— ¡Avada Kedavra!— gritó el radical y Bruntos cayó muerto de espaldas al suelo.

.

El Escuadrón Dorado conformado por su líder Dave Williamson, un auror veterano y los integrantes del escuadrón Cassandra Rogers, Albert Dan, Jack Tassini y Louis Weasley avanzaban sobre un terraplén, por el lado lateral derecho de la mansión. Escucharon una explosión, sacaron sus varitas, listos para la acción que se le presentase. Subieron la cuesta y al llegar a la explanada, un rayo verde le dio de lleno en el pecho de Williamson, rodando por el terraplén, muerto. Los aurores se dispersaron, dos a la derecha y los otros dos a la izquierda, los radicales empezaron a atacarlos, Louis logró noquear a un radical y tuvo que esquivar varios rayos rojos de los radicales. Albert Dan cayó muerto tras recibir un ataque de espaldas y Louis se gira para atacar a un radical, que lanza luces azules, los esquiva pero uno de esas luces le da en el brazo, formándole una herida de consideración, cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor mientras sufría una gran hemorragia de su brazo. El radical se acercó lentamente pero fue empujado por Cassie, el radical se levantó, furioso.  
— ¡Cassie, llévatelo! ¡Yo me encargo!— gritó Jack Tassini corriendo a la espalda del radical. Éste se gira y lanza rayos azules, el auror rueda al suelo. Cassie sin perder tiempo, entre nerviosa y tensa, rodea el cuerpo de Louis, que estaba muy pálido.  
Cassie usó un hechizo para movilizar el cuerpo de Louis de manera sencilla, se coloca a la espalda de él mientras descendía del terraplén, buscando un lugar sin protección para poder escapar. Vio a Jack Tassini cae por la ladera, sin vida. Dos radicales se deslizaron, burlándose de ellos.  
— ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado, guapa!— dijo un radical. Cassie retrocediendo con la varita, temblándole en la mano.  
— Cassie…usa mi varita— musitó Louis, totalmente pálido.— siento que me voy.  
— Mantente despierto, Louis. ¡Quédate conmigo!  
— Oh… ¿Por qué no me dices eso mas seguido?— bromeó Louis, tratando de abrir los ojos. Cassie quiso reírse pero no pudo, agarró la varita de su compañero y con la suya apuntó a los dos radicales.  
— ¡Inténtalo, sucia auror!.  
— ¡Desmaius!— dos luces rojas salieron de las varitas y ellos se protegieron. Cassie supo que llegó al lugar, ellos dos la apuntaron con sus varitas. Se detuvo, a pesar que tenia la mano ocupada igualmente agarró la mano de Louis, sintiéndola tibia.  
— ¡Fumet!— gritó Cassie, saliendo un humo blanco de su varita, envolviéndolo a los dos, ellos maldicieron y lanzaron la maldición asesina. Se acercaron y despejaron el humo; no había nadie, sólo un rastro de sangre. Han logrado Desaparecerse.

.

El Escuadrón Comadreja está conformado por el líder Ron Weasley y sus integrantes Stan Harvest, Catherine Wall, Bruno Natser y Rose Weasley. Ellos estaban a metros de la entrada de la mansión, con las varitas en alto avanzaron de manera rápida, por el camino de piedras ornamentadas. La puerta de madera se abrió, saliendo cinco radicales, enfundados en sus máscaras negras que cubrían la parte superior de las caras.  
— ¡Desmaius!— gritó Ron a uno que corría como loco, cayó de espaldas y el auror siguió lanzando maleficios.  
— ¡Avada Kedavra!— gritó un radical hacia el auror Bruno Natser, cayendo muerto de cara al piso. Rose apuntó con su varita y el radical cayó de espaldas.  
— ¡Crucio!— lanzó un radical hacia Rose.  
— ¡Protego!— lanzó Rose, sintiendo una pequeña sacudida pero ella no esperó para volver a contraatacar, lanzando por los aires al radical atacante y lo lanza contra una ventana. Se gira y ve a otro radical tan cerca de ella y es lanzada hacia atrás. El radical agita su varita y una luz naranja se dirige velozmente hacia la mujer pero el auror Stan Harvest se interpone, recibiendo la maldición; saliéndole pústulas y llagas por todo su cuerpo, gritaba del dolor.  
— ¡Desmaius!— gritó Rose, cayendo el radical sin sentido. Dos radicales mataban a Catherine Wall y ellos dos se acercaron a Rose, ella agitó su varita y salió una luz plateada, dejándolos ciegos y Ron fue el que acabó con ellos. El último radical, retrocedió lentamente, furioso.  
— ¡Petrificus totalus!— lanzó Rose y el radical cayó al suelo como un bloque de hielo. Ella corrió hacia el auror Harvest que aún jadeaba del dolor, su piel estaba al carne viva. Ella no sabia que hacer.  
— ¡Llévate a San Mungo! Tiene poco que hacer aquí— dijo Ron mirando a su hija de forma apremiante.  
— Papá…no te dejaré sólo aquí. Lo cargaré.  
— Será un estorbo más que una ayuda. Sé que suena horrible pero hazlo, niña.  
— Me niego a dejarte, solo— dijo Rose sujetando con su brazo al auror herido. Ron se acercó a su hija.  
— En estos momentos, no soy tu padre. Yo como el líder del Escuadrón Comadreja ¡Te ordeno que lleves a tu compañero herido! ¡Hazlo ahora, auror Weasley!— ordenó Ron y su hija lo miró entre desafiante y triste.  
— Está bien, señor— dijo Rose, secamente mientras cargaba al herido y caminaba de regreso a la línea de entrada. Ron la miró apenado, de haberle hablado así a su propia hija pero en ese momento, sólo era un auror ordenando a otro auror. No podía perder mas tiempo lamentándose, se giró y entró a la casa.

.

El Escuadrón Luna liderada por Ted Lupin y sus integrantes aurores Greg Tyler, Susan Mahon, Dave Tinker y Walter Brushini caminaban por el lado lateral izquierdo de la mansión, muy atentos a lo que podía suceder. Ya casi llegaban cuando aparecieron los radicales, saltando del gran ventanal, lanzando hechizos mortales, eran cinco contrincantes para los aurores. Ted reconoció a uno de esos radicales: Zarkin. Él se hizo pasar como él en el Callejon Diagon.  
— ¡Avada Kedavra!— gritó Zarkin matando a Greg Tyler, luego avanzó hacia otro auror. Ted Lupin aturdió a uno y siguió su camino, Dave Tinker aturde a otro radical pero Zarkin lo mata a sus espaldas.  
— ¡Desmaius!— grita Lupin, aturdiendo a otro radical. Susan Mahon luchaba contra un radical, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Zarkin falló su tiro contra Susan y ella logró herir al radical y el otro radical se lanzó y la mujer lo aturdió.  
Ted llegó a otro radical y lo aturdió y se gira para ayudar a Susan Mahon contra Zarkin pero llega tarde, ve como él, con una maldición que desconoce, le abrió el vientre; retirándole las tripas a la mujer, que cayó muerta instantáneamente.  
Ted por poco vomita al ver la escena y mira con rabia al Zarkin que se acercaba burlonamente.  
— ¡Remove!  
— ¡Protego!— se protegió rápidamente Ted sintiendo una caricia en el abdomen.— ¡Desmaius!  
Zarkin esquiva con facilidad y lanza una maldición asesina lo cual Ted evade. Aparece Walter Brushini para ayudarlo, con una maldición cortante, que Zarkin esquiva a duras penas, rodando en el suelo y ahí lanza la maldición asesina hacia Brushini, matándolo.  
Ted se levanta y camina hacia Zarkin, tambaleándose por la herida en su pierna, y el auror, al estilo muggle, le propina un puñetazo, reventándole la nariz.  
Zarkin cae al suelo, con una hemorragia nasal y recibe una patada de Ted y luego una maldición punzante que lo lanza unos metros lejos.  
— ¡Mátame, auror!— lo desafió Zarkin, levantándose.— ¡Avada….  
— ¡Expelliarmus!— lanzó Ted y la varita de Zarkin voló por los aires hasta cogerla. El radical quedó sorprendido y Ted le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Zarkin no se quedó parado, caminó lentamente y agarró una varita de un compañero caído y lanzó una maldición, Ted escuchó y se hizo un lado pero fue tarde, le perforó el hombro, cayendo al suelo.  
— ¡Maldito seas!— gritó con rabia Ted mientras se llevaba una mano al hombro. Zarkin se acercó sonriente.  
— Debiste matarme, auror.  
— Eres un cobarde. Sólo puedes atacar por la espalda— dijo Ted mirándolo con odio.  
— Adiós, auror— exclamó extasiado Zarkin levantando su varita, Ted, sin pronunciar la maldición, lo lanzó por los aires y lo hizo caer al suelo, con violencia. Se levantó con dificultad, miró su hombro, que salía sangre. Sólo sabía un encantamiento curativo, y era sólo para heridas pequeñas. Usó el encantamiento, funcionó por el momento pero el dolor no se iba y se formó una costra horrible y una llaga que le revolvió el estomago. Apartó su vista y entró a la mansión.

.

El Escuadrón Esmeralda liderado por Harry Potter y los integrantes del escuadrón Feder Tanner, Silvester Gamath, Carl Smith y Albus Potter caminaban por un tunel que los llevaría a la cocina de la mansión. Ellos aún ignoraban la suerte de los demás escuadrones. El túnel estaba oscuro pero ellos iluminaban el camino con sus varitas, se sentía la humedad y el piso mojado. Y una luz verde se iluminó el lugar, cayendo muerto Carl Smith, los radicales; cinco de ellos; caminaban desafiantes, con sus varitas encendidas. Albus lanzó un hechizo de rechace, haciéndolo caer a un radical, el otro intentó matarlo pero fue neutralizado por Harry.  
— ¡Lumus Maxima!— lanzó Albus y el túnel se iluminó, mostrando a los cuatro restantes— ¡Desmaius!

El radical aun sorprendido, cayó al charco de barro, Harry lanzó un hechizo obligando al otro radical doblarse del dolor.  
— ¡Avada Kedavra!— gritó otro radical y Feder Tanner que se lanzaba contra él, cayó muerto. Albus lanzó un rayo rojo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, el radical cayó de espaldas sin sentido. Silvester Gamath aturdió a uno y se adelantó a Harry y Albus. Ya no quedaba radicales pero Gamath ya había llegado al final del túnel, no esperó a los Potter; abrió la trampilla y una luz verde lo mató.  
Harry y Albus se detuvieron, expectantes y sin creerse la suerte de su compañero. Los dos es acercaron sigilosamente, con las varitas en alto. Un radical se asomó por la trampilla y Albus lo aturdió rápidamente.

Harry, sin pronunciar el encantamiento, levantó su varita hacia la trampilla.  
— No hay nadie— susurró a su hijo— Subamos.

Albus fue el primero en asomarse a la cocina, desierta y amplia. Saltó y gateó sobre el piso, luego fue el turno de Harry, que caminó encorvado hacia la entrada. Colocó su varita en la puerta y observa a su hijo, al frente de él.  
— Hay alguien ahí afuera.  
— A la cuenta de tres— susurró Albus y juntos contaron hasta tres y abrieron la puerta. Ron estaba en el comedor que se giró rápidamente, apuntándose con las varitas.  
— Son ustedes— dijo Ron, caminando hacia ellos— ¿Qué ha pasado?  
— Hemos perdido a varios, Ron— dijo Harry, entre triste y molesto.


	6. San Mungo

— ¿Y Rose?— preguntó Albus.  
— La he enviado a San Mungo con Harvest, él ha quedado muy herido— dijo Ron y los tres alzan sus varitas hacia una sombra que se acercaba. Era Ted y bajan las varitas pero aun así siguen atentos.  
— ¿Sólo somos nosotros?— preguntó Ted avanzando al pequeño grupo. Su herida aún tenía un aspecto lamentable. Observó bien a los presentes— ¿Louis?

Ron, Harry y Albus se miraron y volvieron su mirada a Ted, con miedo.  
— Espero que no esté muerto— dijo Ron con pesar— No creo que podamos soportar otra perdida familiar.  
— Si está muerto, es mi culpa— dijo Ted avanzando hacia las escaleras— No perdamos más tiempo.  
— ¿Todos han caído?— susurró Albus a su tío Ron. Él asintió con pesar.— Yo no creo que Louis esté muerto, debe estar herido o algo así.

No tuvieron problemas para llegar al segundo piso. No se veía ninguna alma, todo estaba silencioso, caminaron por el largo pasillo del piso, con varias puertas cerradas y cuadros que se movían.  
— Homenum revelio—susurró Harry— Hay alguien tras esa puerta.

Ted avanzó primero hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Un hombre se paró de su sillón con las manos alzadas.  
— ¿Dónde esta Devilstar?— dijo Ted caminando a zancadas hasta el hombre, apuntándole la varita en la garganta.  
— No le diré pero nunca estuvo aquí— dijo el hombre riéndose, Ted furioso le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo, luego se dio la vuelta y se retiró del cuarto, quedando sólo Harry, Ron y Albus.  
— No te creo— dijo Albus acercándose al hombre en el suelo, Ron le colocó su varita en la garganta del hombre y empezó a soltar chispas. Se movió incómodamente pero fue inmovilizado por Albus.  
— ¡Está bien!— dijo el hombre sin poder moverse— Devilstar estuvo aquí. Vio a un escuadrón de aurores dirigiéndose en el ala derecha y una explosión. Tras de eso, escapó hacia no se donde. Eso es verdad.  
Ron apartó su varita, Albus lo amordazó con un encantamiento mientras Harry se iba hacia la ventana.  
— Voy a mandar un mensaje a los aurores para que vengan aquí a registrar el lugar y acordonarlo. Luego iremos a San Mungo.

En la puerta apareció Ted y luego un patronus en forma de un perro cairn terrier que corrió con velocidad, con la voz de Rose. Los mensajes de patronus eran una forma de comunicación entre los miembros de la otrora Orden del Fenix, Harry vio muy útil a estos tipos de mensajes que los adoptó para su equipo.  
— Louis esta en San Mungo, estable. Mis tíos están a punto de visitarlo.— dijo el cairn terrier de Rose, luego se disolvió en una voluta de humo.  
Ted respiró aliviado pero aún no estaba tranquilo.  
— Iré a San Mungo— dijo Ted alejándose del cuarto.  
— Yo te acompaño— dijo Albus caminando a zancadas hasta alcanzar a Ted.

.

Louis estaba echado en una cama, en una habitación de San Mungo, a su derecha había un biombo donde detrás estaba otro paciente. Volteó a su izquierda, donde sentada en un sillón estaba la auror Cassie Rogers, ella se levantó y se acercó a su compañero, se apartó su cabello castaño que le caía en la cara.  
— Tienes un mejor aspecto— dijo Cassie, casi fallándole la voz.  
— Siempre me veo bien— susurró Louis, lo cual hizo que Cassie sonriera. El auror agarró la mano de su compañera— Gracias por ayudarme.  
— "Nunca dejar a un auror atrás"— recitó Cassie.  
— ¿Sabes que les pasó a los demás?— preguntó Louis levantándose para apoyar su espalda en la almohada, ella negó con la cabeza.  
— Estuvo aquí tu prima, Rose. Ella habrá enviado un mensaje, yo creo que están bien, Louis.— dijo Cassie mientras pasaba su mano por la frente de Louis.— Por un momento, temí perderte.

La puerta se abrió ingresando el sanador y su ayudante. Louis sonrió al ayudante, pues lo conocía.  
— Veo que estás mejor, Louis— dijo Hugo Weasley, sanador en prácticas mientras anotaba algo en su carpeta de notas, el sanador le dio una taza que contenía un liquido espeso.  
— Beberás un sorbo de esta poción cada veinte minutos, luego serás observado y si todo va bien, mañana serás dado de alta— dijo el sanador mientras se retiraba del lugar, quedándose Hugo.  
— ¿ Y cómo van las prácticas?— preguntó Louis, buscando un tema de conversación.  
— Bueno, igual de siempre.— dijo Hugo— Me alegra de verte completo. Iré a buscar al Sanador. Cuídate— se despidió Hugo y al llegar la puerta, esta se abre, ingresando la familia de Bill. Fleur corrió hacia la cama donde estaba su hijo, abrazándolo, Bill y sus dos hijas avanzaron al pie de la cama.  
— ¿Cómo se encuentra?— preguntó Bill a Hugo, después de saludarlo, las mujeres Weasley lo saludaron después.  
— Está mejor desde que llegó. Sufrió un maleficio cortante, logramos cerrar la herida y beberá esa poción cada veinte minutos— dijo Hugo, luego dio una ojeada a su reloj— Ahora te toca dar un sorbo, Louis— dijo Hugo dirigiéndose a su primo, su madre lo ayuda a beber un poco de la poción— Si todo va bien, mañana será dado de alta. Adiós.

Hugo se retiró del cuarto, esta vez fue el turno de sus hermanas de abrazarlo.  
— Estoy bien…estoy bien, tampoco es que me esté muriendo— bromeó Louis.  
— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Bill  
— Es una operación secreta, papá. No puedo decir mucho— dijo Louis con cierta tristeza.— ¿Han llamado al resto de la familia?  
— Rose nos pidió que no dijéramos a nadie, sólo a nosotros— dijo Dominique— ¿Ella también estuvo involucrada?— dijo Dominique, sólo Victoire sabia que había pasado, temía por Ted.  
— No puedo decir mucho— dijo Louis, Cassie asintió y repararon su presencia.  
— Yo lo tuve que sacar.  
— Estamos muy "agadecidos" por "salvaglo". "Gacias"— dijo Fleur mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.  
— No fue nada— dijo Cassie, luego se dirigió a su compañero— Espero verte recuperado mañana— y le besó en la mejilla— Buenas noches

La familia Weasley presente le devolvieron el saludo de despedida.  
— Louis ¿Ted estuvo contigo?— preguntó Victoire, ya no quería esperar a que llegara. Louis miró a su hermana pero no dijo nada, Victoire lo tomó como un si.

La puerta se abrió, entrando Ted, Albus y Rose, Victoire corrió para abrazar a su prometido.  
— Ted ¿Estás bien?— dijo Victoire mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, hasta percatarse de un hueco en su traje, donde se apreciaba su venda— Te han herido.  
— Estoy curado, Vic. No te voy a decir que me hicieron y estoy bien, veo que tu hermano también lo esta— dijo Ted, luego besó su frente y se acercó a Louis.— ¿Qué tal?  
— Al parecer mejor que tú— dijo Louis, Ted sonrió mientras sentía el brazo de Victoire enroscarse al suyo.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor, díganmelo— exclamó Bill, muy confundido.  
— No podemos decirlo, cosas de aurores— dijo Albus acercándose a su primo después de saludar a sus primas.  
— ¿Dónde esta Harry además de mi hermano?— volvió a preguntar Bill. Ted dio un suspiro, preguntándose si debería decirlo o no.  
— ¿Estamos solos?  
— Ahí hay alguien detrás del biombo— dijo Louis.  
— Muffliato— susurró Rose— Ahora podemos hablar, al menos una parte.  
— Formamos cinco escuadrones de cinco aurores, el principal objetivo era capturar al líder del SSP. Bien, al parecer cada escuadrón fue atacado por radicales, unos han quedado heridos y otros no han tenido mucha suerte. Los que llegamos a la mansión fueron Harry, Ron, Albus y yo. Sólo había un radical en una habitación, el líder escapó al escuchar una explosión. Todos escuchamos esa explosión.— explicó Ted.— Mi padrino y Ron aún están en la mansión, examinando con un grupo de aurores que llegaron después.  
— Esta operación es secreta. Al menos, que esto quede entre nosotros, les he avisado a ustedes solamente; no queremos preocupar al resto de la familia— dijo Rose— Eventualmente mi madre ya se enterará.  
— Está bien, sólo quería saber que le había pasado a nuestro hijo— dijo Bill mientras tocaba la mano de su hijo.  
— Me alegra de verte bien, Louis. Buenas noches— dijo Albus, visiblemente cansado, le estrechó la mano de su primo, luego fue a despedirse de sus tíos y de sus primas. Luego se despide de Ted y desaparece de la habitación.  
— Te dejaré descansar, Louis— dijo Rose con una sonrisa y besó en la frente de su primo e igualmente fue a despedirse de sus familiares y de Ted, luego se retiró de la habitación.  
— Buenas noches, Louis; estás en buenas manos— dijo Victoire, abrazando a su hermano.— Buenas noches mamá y papá.  
— ¿Y cómo va los planes de la boda?— preguntó Dominique con una sonrisa.  
— Tengo muchas ideas— dijo Victoire, sonriendo a su hermana mientras la abrazaba para despedirse— Claro que eres la dama de honor.  
— Eso preguntaba— bromeó Dominique. Victoire sonrió mientras Ted se despedía de sus futuros suegros y de Louis.

.

Ted se quitaba la túnica y lo dejaba en la cama, se acercó al espejo donde observó el vendaje que cubría la herida que había sufrido. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, totalmente estresado. Sintió las manos de Victoire pasar por su espalda, giró su cabeza y encontró los ojos celestes de su prometida, sentada a su costado.  
— De alguna manera, me siento culpable de lo que le sucedió a tu hermano…y de las muertes de los aurores.— dijo Ted, Victoire pasó su mano sobre el cabello de Ted, que cambiaba a un color gris.  
— No te culpes, tú no sabias lo que iba a pasar. Yo no te culpo de lo que le sucedió a mi hermano y estoy segura que él tampoco te culpa.

Ted volvió su vista a la pared.  
— Teddy…Son cosas que pasan, mi hermano está bien y tú, estás completo, eso es lo único que me importa— dijo Victoire— Sé que suena algo egoísta, pero estoy segura que la próxima vez, él caerá.

Teddy volvió su vista a Victoire, su cabello cambió de color a uno rojo intenso y colocó su mano sobre el rostro de ella y la besó.  
— Es muy tarde, Teddy. Deberíamos descansar y relajarnos— dijo Victoire mientras su cabeza reposaba en el pecho de Ted mientras su mano pasaba sobre el hombro vendado de él.— ¿Cómo te hicieron eso?  
— El inútil radical usó un tipo de maleficio que me perforó el hombro. Yo intenté curarme, cerrando la herida pero lo único que logre fue una llaga repugnante.

Victoire rozó sus labios en el hombro vendado de él.  
— Eso ha sido la mejor medicina— sonrió Ted al igual que Victoire.— ¿Sabes algo para quitarme el estrés?— preguntó Ted mientras le dirigía una mirada a Victoire.  
— Lo que yo sé, te gustará mucho— dijo Victoire alzando una ceja con picardía.


	7. Caldero Chorreante

La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, la Prisión de Azkaban se veía tranquila y parecía vacía. Dos aurores dormían en la entrada, muy confiados. Uno de ellos se despertó y vio a dos encapuchados, tan cerca de ellos, se levantó bruscamente y sacó su varita.  
— ¡Desmaius!— lanzó el radical y rápidamente hacia el otro auror. La otra encapuchada se acercó al auror y sacó su varita, se giró a ver a sus dos acompañantes.  
— Vamos— susurró. Generalmente, el líder Devilstar no se molestaba en rescatar a sus seguidores atrapados en Azkaban pero Thoms es un mago muy valioso para el SSP, no podían perderlo de esa manera. Lo habían seguido para ver como asesinaba a Harry Potter, pero falló en su intento lo cual provocó su encarcelamiento en Azkaban. Ella, bajo las órdenes del líder, planeó el rescate del segundo más importante del SSP. Una misión suicida pero lo valía, avanzó los largos pasillos; los presos estaban muy dormidos y uno se despertó y la reconoció.  
— ¡Cusher!— gritó el radical preso, él fue el segundo de Devilstar. Al ser capturado perdió su lugar, siendo ocupado por Thoms. La mujer se giró, mirándolo con desprecio y con malestar.  
— ¡Cállate, Nograt! Vas a despertar la prisión entera.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo Nograt y al ver a sus acompañantes, abrió los ojos— ¿Van a rescatarme?— preguntó emocionado. Selene Cusher se acercó a los barrotes y le habló con voz dulce, como si fuese él, un niño pequeño.  
— No. Nuestro líder te reemplazó por alguien más útil y valioso, vale la pena correr el riesgo en rescatar a tu reemplazo. Lo siento, Devilstar te olvidó.— dijo Selene dirigiéndole una sonrisa de maldad y siguió su camino, Nograt se alejó hacia la pared donde se sentó, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

Llegó a la celda, ahí estaba Thoms, echado en un colchón viejo y raído, dando la espalda a la reja. Selene sonrió y con su varita, abrió la celda. Thoms se giró por el ruido del metal abriéndose, donde vio a los llegados.  
— Vaya, pensé que no se molestarían en rescatarme.— dijo Thoms, muy sorprendido. Él en el fondo, lo sabía, sabía que Devilstar correría el riesgo de rescatarlo. Harry no se lo creyó pero él siguió su instinto.  
— Devilstar no estuvo muy convencido en que seas rescatado pero yo logré convencerlo. Obviamente no está muy contento pero ha reconocido que eres muy útil— dijo Selene mientras daba un paso al costado para que Thoms salga de la celda, ambos se miraron fijamente. Él era conciente que desde ese momento ya no regresaría a su casa, ya no vería a sus conocidos y le dolía no ver a Victoire por una semana, al menos ella sabía a lo que se estaba metiendo. Había llegado el momento de dejar inoperativa el grupo radical.  
— Espero que no hayas matado a esos aurores guardianes.— dijo Duck Thoms.  
— Eso era un problema para nosotros. Entrar sin matarlos— dijo Selene mientras avanzaban por los pasillos— Yo los he ordenado que los aurores sean aturdidos no asesinados.— Llegaron a la entrada donde se hallaban los dos aurores sin conciencia— Es hora de irnos— dijo Selene mientras sacaba una bota vieja, encantada como un traslador. Los magos tocaron la bota y se desaparecieron.

Segundos después que se fueron, Albus se quitó la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, avanzó hacia los aurores y los apuntó.  
— Enervate— dijo Albus a los dos y se guardó la varita.— Ya se fueron. Han sacado a Lupin y sigue manteniendo su "tapadera".  
— ¿Se lo creyeron?— dijo un auror.  
— Los he escuchado, la mujer dijo que su líder se arriesgó el rescate, tuvo que convencerlo de sacarlo aquí.  
— Pensé que nos iban a matar— dijo el otro auror.  
— Ella no tenia intención de matarlos, lo dijo ella misma— dijo Albus— Debo informar a mi padre.

.

Rose y su padre escoltaban al Primer Ministro Shatterton por las calles de Londres, rumbo al Caldero Chorreante. Se detuvieron en la puerta, donde los dos aurores dieron un vistazo a los muggles que pasaban sin percatarse en ellos, buscando algo sospechoso.  
— Entremos ya— dijo Shatterton, visiblemente irritado.  
— Es por su seguridad, señor Primer Ministro— dijo Rose abriendo la puerta, Ron se colocó al lado derecho del Primer Ministro, lo cual se desplazó hacia la pared, Rose iba atrás de su padre, dio un vistazo a los pocos comensales que estaban ahí: una bruja anciana, un muchacho de la misma edad de Rose, dos magos de aspecto señorial y duende.  
— Hola, Ron— dijo Neville caminando hacia ellos acompañado de su esposa, Hannah Abbott. Luego se dio cuenta que Ron acompañaba al Primer Ministro.  
— Hola, Neville— dijo Ron, sonriente mientras avanzaba rápido para no entrenarse en la entrada, los cinco llegaron hasta la cocina del local.— Disculpa por esto, pero el Primer Ministro busca un breve alojamiento antes de partir de viaje.

Los dos dueños del local mostraron sus respetos al Primer Ministro.  
— Es un honor tenerlo alojado aquí, ministro Shatterton— dijo Hannah— Espero que disfrute de su estancia.— terminó de decir Hannah cuando Rose se colocó al lado de su padre.— OH ¿la pequeña Rosie también es una auror?  
— Si, recibió sus credenciales este año— dijo Ron, sonriente— Yo escoltaré a la habitación al Primer Ministro— dijo Ron, alejándose de la cocina con el dignatario dejando a Rose con los Longbottom.  
— ¿Y cómo están las cosas?— preguntó Neville.  
— Controladas.  
— Ya habla como un auror— dijo Hannah con una sonrisa— ¿Deseas beber algo, Rosie?  
— Umm…un vaso de agua, por favor— dijo Rose y Hannah se volteó para servirle la bebida.  
— Tengo entendido que ¿tu primo también es auror?— preguntó Neville mientras Rose agradecía la bebida.  
— Si, él también tiene sus credenciales.— dijo Rose dando un sorbo a su bebida— Disculpa, debo dar un vistazo a los clientes, por seguridad— exclamó mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesilla que tenían allí. Salió al comedor donde vio al joven levantarse con nerviosismo y salir del local. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte en el piso de arriba, alarmada sacó su varita y dirigiéndose a los Longbottom.— Quédense aquí, iré a ver que pasa.

Rose empezó a subir las escaleras, con varita en mano y la capa negra ondeando mientras avanzaba con sigilo, otra vez un golpe y gritos.  
— ¡ROSE!

Era su padre, corrió hacia donde se armaba el jaleo, encontró la puerta derruida donde la habitación se había volcado una cama donde se cubrían su padre y el Primer Ministro; los atacantes eran dos radiales, Rose reconoció a una mujer, la mujer que había visto en el primer discurso de reclutamiento de jóvenes.  
— ¡Desmaius!— gritó Rose mientras se deslizaba en el piso, rodó hasta llegar a la cama. Su encantamiento no afectó a nadie.  
— ¡Bombarda!

La cama escudo saltó por los aires, destrozándola mientras que la onda expansiva mandaba contra la pared a los dos aurores y al Primer Ministro. Ron se levantó a duras penas debido al golpe, Rose se quitó su capa y deslizó para cubrir al Primer Ministro.  
— ¡Desmaius!— lanzó Ron mientras su ataque fue repelido por Selene, Rose se levantó cubriendo muy bien al Primer Ministro.  
— ¡Debemos salir de aquí!— gritó el Primer Ministro y tanteó sus bolsillos donde se dio cuenta que no llevaba su varita, se maldijo para si mismo. Rose repelía los ataques del otro radical.  
— ¡Crucio!

Ron gritó del dolor mientras Rose aturdía al otro radical y volteó la mirada para ver a su padre doblar las rodillas. Otra tanda de cruciatus de Selene a Ron, provocó que Rose se enfureciera.

— ¡Déjalo, maldita!— gritó Rose mientras lanzaba una maldición pero Selene repelió. Ron estaba en el suelo, arrastrándose. Rose se lanzó usando otros hechizos donde uno le lanzó contra la pared a Selene, deslizándose como un muñeco.

— ¡Crucio!— gritó Selene pero Rose se tiró al piso, pasando la maldición sobre su cabeza y se levantó rápidamente, dándole un cabezaso en la barbilla de Selene. Ella retrocedió, con el labio partido y bañado en sangre— ¡Maldita pelirroja!— dijo Selene levantando su varita— AVA…

Rose se lanzó contra Selene, abrazándola mientras rompía la ventana, precipitándose al patio del local. La joven Weasley tuvo que murmurar un encantamiento para no partirse el cuello pero debido a la rapidez de la caída, se rompió la muñeca de su mano derecha mientras Selene se golpeó la espalda. La bruja se levantó tambaleando mientras apartaba su cabello negro de su rostro, miraba a Rose con odio mientras ella, se levantaba, mirándola desafiante mientras se aguantaba el dolor de su mano.  
— ¡Fumet!— gritó Selene, provocando que el lugar se infestara de un humo blanco inofensivo. Rose profirió una palabra malsonante que nunca lo diría delante de sus padres, despejó el humo y tiró de la puerta para salir en su búsqueda.

No estaba pero encontró a Neville y a Hannah en el suelo, aturdidos. Rose se acerca y los hace recuperar el sentido.  
— ¿Adonde fue?— apremió Rose pero Neville negó con la cabeza. Rose avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar al comedor donde no había nadie. Ella había huido, maldijo por lo bajo mientras giraba hacia las escaleras pero vio al Primer Ministro descender de ella con Ron bajo su brazo.  
— ¡Papá!— exclamó Rose mientras avanzaba hacia su padre, Neville y Hannah se acercaron al auror, preocupados.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Neville.  
— Intentaron secuestrar al ministro Shatterton— dijo Ron, muy despacio y casi susurrando.  
— Una escapó— dijo Rose mientras Ron alzaba la vista hacia su hija.  
— Mi niña…¿Qué te ha pasado?  
— Me tiré por la ventana para detener a la radical, provocando que me parta la mano.  
— Además de eso, también tienes cortes en la cara.  
— No me he dado cuenta— dijo Rose mientras se pasaba una mano por su cara donde sintió arder.— Debo ir a San Mungo.

Ron se levantó y miró a Neville.  
— Siento por el desorden, Neville— dijo Ron.  
— No te preocupes por eso, Ron. Lo importante es que ustedes están bien  
— ¿Cómo supo que el ministro Shatterton estuvo aquí?— preguntó Hannah, Rose la miró y se acordó de lo que vio antes; un muchacho de su edad al verla, se levantó y se fue de manera sospechosa.  
— Yo sé quien fue pero sólo es una sospecha— dijo Rose.

.

Rose estaba sentada en la oficina, reclinada en su asiento cuando Albus entró a la habitación, ella se enderezó y ambos se quedaron viendo, Albus buscó una silla y se sentó.  
— ¿Encontraron al tipo que viste?  
— Hace horas que lo están buscando— dijo Rose. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salieron del Caldero Chorreante, ella había descrito al tipo y estaba siendo buscado luego se pasó a San Mungo donde fue curada de su muñeca y sus heridas.  
— ¿Te lanzaste por la ventana?— preguntó Albus.  
— No lo he pensado bien, simplemente fue algo que se me vino a la cabeza— dijo Rose, luego en la habitación ingresan Ron, Harry y Louis.  
— El tipo está en custodia— dijo Harry— Se entregó.  
— ¿Ha dicho algo?— preguntó Albus.  
— Ahora está contando todo a la auror Rogers— dijo Harry— Lo único que sé es que estuvo a punto de ser reclutado al SSP.  
— Ahora vamos a esperar un poco. Ted estará usando su personaje en el SSP por una semana, luego nos revelará el lugar donde se reunirá para detener al líder.— dijo Ron.  
— Llegó el momento de poner fin a esto. Y no se volverá a repetir el fiasco de la misión anterior en Cornualles.— dijo Louis.  
— ¿Están listos, chicos?— preguntó Harry a su hijo y a su sobrina, ellos se miraron entre si y luego a Harry.  
— Si— dijeron al unísono.


	8. 2do Asalto

La semana pasó muy rápido, el momento ha llegado. Duck Thoms miraba en la ventana, sabia que ya no se movilizarían más, asentándose definitivamente en una fábrica muggle abandonada. Ted, usando su habilidad como metaformago, usó un disfraz diferente para contactarse con Harry, ese día estará Devilstar y era el momento de dar el golpe de gracia a la organización radical. Esperaba que el día terminase rápido, extrañaba a Victoire, hace mucho que no la veía pero al menos ella estará planeando la boda con su madre, tal vez con su abuela también.  
— ¿Todo bien, Thoms?— preguntó Devilstar, en el umbral de la habitación espaciosa y ruinosa de la fábrica.  
— Todo bien, señor.  
— Nuestros seguidores están llegando.  
Eso ya lo sabía y también Harry lo sabía, ese era el motivo para atacar ahora, los aurores del Escuadrón Cornamenta liderados por Harry Potter están escondidos, en algún lado de los alrededores de la fábrica ruinosa, en medio de una carretera.

.

Albus Potter y Dave Backlol caminaban encorvados sobre el campo lleno de hierba seca y barriles de metales oxidados, se agacharon sobre un enorme trozo de metal pesado, donde al alzar la vista, vislumbraron la ruinosa fabrica.  
— Tomaremos la parte de atrás de la fábrica a la espera de la señal de mi padre— dijo Albus mirando la fabrica, Backlol asintió. Y lo sintió caer a su lado y al girarse, vio una bruja apuntándole con la varita, Albus quedó paralizado debido a un hechizo no verbal que lanzó la bruja y unas cuerdas se enroscaron sobre las muñecas del joven auror. La bruja de cabellos negros se acercó de forma burlona, convocó un barril oxidado y lo hizo sentar al joven auror.

Albus vio como la mujer agarraba su varita y se lo guardaba en su tunica café, vio a su colega aturdido a su costado izquierdo. Reconoció a la mujer, ella estaba en aquel establo buscando a los jóvenes magos unirse al SSP.  
— ¿Eres Selene Cusher?— preguntó Albus, tranquilamente, sentado en el barril oxidado y con las manos amarradas adelante. La bruja se acercó lo suficiente al joven auror.  
— Si  
— Te vi dando tu discurso en aquel establo, en Hogsmeade.

Selene no dijo nada pero jugueteaba con su varita en sus dedos, mirando con atención a Albus, él no mostró desesperación.  
— ¿Estás con un escuadrón?— preguntó Selene.  
— No lo voy a decir.  
— ¿No tienes miedo que te mate?  
— Si hubieras querido matarme, ya lo hubieras hecho.

Selene convocó otro barril y lo colocó al lado de Albus donde se sentó. Si cualquiera hubiese pasado en ese momento, habría pensado que eran dos amigos que se reunían.  
— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— preguntó Selene mirando coquetamente a Albus, él giró su rostro para verla y su vista se enfocó en los ojos grises de ella.  
— No te lo diré.  
— Creo que tienes a tus amiguitos por aquí, esperando una señal ¿Me equivoco?— dijo Selene, acercándose aún más a Albus, él alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.  
— Busco una fábrica como esta para mi negocio de escobas de Quidditch.— mintió.  
— Te mataré si no me lo dices.  
— Tú no quieres matarme, Selene. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos…no eres como ellos.  
— Tú no me conoces— dijo Selene, su mano se posó en la rodilla de Albus y empezó a subir hasta su muslo, él no dijo nada pero quedó levemente sorprendido.  
— Dímelo… ¿Tu padre está aquí?— susurró Selene en el oído de Albus. Él sintió sus orejas arder.  
— Tengo la boca sellada— susurró Albus mientras Selene entrecerraba sus ojos— Posiblemente me tortures con el cruciatus pero no diré nada.  
— No te torturaré— susurró Selene mientras su rostro se acercaba al de Albus, sus labios rojos tocaron los labios del auror por unos segundos hasta alejar su rostro, observando los ojos verdes del joven auror. Albus estaba perplejo y podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían pero se tuvo que controlar.  
— ¿Me estás seduciendo?— preguntó Albus, alzando una ceja coqueta— Eso no funcionará.  
— Haré lo que deba hacer para sacarte información.

.

Harry avanzó sigilosamente sobre la alta hierba, se detuvo y se giró para ver a sus compañeros: Ron Weasley y su hija Rose, Louis Weasley, Cassie Rogers y otros cinco aurores.  
— Debemos tomar la fábrica antes que lleguen más radicales. La misión es capturar a Devilstar.— dijo Harry  
— Veo movimiento— dijo Louis con unas gafas aumentadoras— se están reuniendo un grupo de radicales. Creo que van a reunirse.  
— ¿Cuánta gente hay?— preguntó Ron.  
— Lo suficiente para no tener problemas— dijo Louis.  
— Bien— dijo Harry— No perdamos mas tiempo— Alzó su varita donde la punta se iluminó con punto rojo fugazmente.

.

Selene vio la luz roja fugaz, su rostro volvió a Albus con una sonrisa triunfal.  
— Están aquí— dijo Selene y colocó su varita en el corazón del auror.— Dime ¿Cuánto son?  
— Debió ser un reflejo. No he visto nada— dijo Albus pero ella volvió a besarlo pero esta vez duró más luego se apartó.— No me molesta que me beses, no te diré nada.  
— ¿No me digas que lo estás disfrutando, auror?  
— Llámame Albus y la respuesta…Umm— dijo Albus no tan seguro de responder afirmativamente o negativamente, sinceramente para él no se sentía incómodo pero si algo nervioso.— Sinceramente, no sé si lo estoy pasando bien o es que tu táctica de seducirme no está siendo efectivo.  
— ¿Es tu primer beso, auror?— dijo Selene adoptando una voz melosa, Albus parpadeó varias veces.  
— Ese beso me gustó más que mi primer beso— dijo Albus, alzando una ceja de forma coqueta, Selene sonrió.  
— ¿Tienes novia?  
— No, pero hay una chica que me gusta.  
— Siempre hay alguien— dijo con irritación Selene, levantándose bruscamente del barril oxidado y se colocó al frente de Albus— Estás siendo inútil.  
— Entonces, mátame— dijo calmadamente Albus, Selene apuntó al corazón del joven auror, con la mirada fija en los ojos del joven. No podía, no sabia porque no podía matarlo, algo lo impedía.  
— Selene…tu no eres como ellos— dijo Albus mirándola fijamente y sin nervios. Selene bajó la varita y observó al joven auror con atención.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?  
— Puedo verlo en tus ojos, haz dudado en matarme; dime ¿Por qué ese odio?— preguntó Albus mirando fijamente a la mujer mientras apretaba los dientes.  
— No soy tu amiga.  
— No pretendo ser tu amigo; sólo cuéntame, soy buen oyente.— dijo Albus, Selene se volvió a sentar a su lado. No lo miró, quedó en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos; algo la detenía de no matarlo, desde que estaba con el SSP, no mató a nadie y no sabe porque. Torturó gente pero sin llegar a quitarle la vida y ahí estaba, pensando seriamente huir y dejar al auror con vida. ¿Arrepentirse? La idea le sonaba tentadora pero no quería traicionar a Devilstar. Se dio cuenta, lo equivocada que estaba, que no valía la pena llevar adelante la misión del grupo.  
— Yo soy de sangre limpia al igual que fueron mis padres. Mientras Voldemort ascendía al poder, yo y mis padres nos mudamos al bosque, un día; un grupo de sangres sucias estaban siendo perseguidas por un grupo de "carroñeros", entraron en la casa. Yo estaba escondida, en un armario, muy asustada. Cuando todo terminó, cuando no escuché ningún ruido, bajé al primer piso y hallé a mis padres muertos, con un par de magos de origen muggle. Con el tiempo lo supe, ellos han matado a mis padres y tuve que crecer en un orfanato muggle antes de irme a Hogwarts.

Albus la escuchó, Selene se paró y caminó lentamente, dándole la espalda. Él dudaba que los magos de origen muggle hayan asesinado a los padres de ella, tal vez murieron en el fuego cruzado con los carroñeros.  
— ¿Tus padres…daban valor a la pureza de sangre?— preguntó Albus pero Selene no contestó. Ella se puso a pensar y no recordaba nada que confirmase el hecho, sólo tenía dos años cuando sucedió eso. Selene negó con la cabeza, sus padres a pesar que eran de sangre limpia, no despreciaban a los de origen muggle y lo supo. Empezó a atar cabos.  
— Tal vez, ellos intentaron proteger a los magos perseguidos y los carroñeros los mataron.— dijo Albus pero Selene no contestó, se giró lentamente para verlo. El auror tenía razón, todo ese tiempo estuvo equivocada y Albus la hizo reflexionar.  
— Hagamos un duelo, Albus— dijo Selene con firmeza— Si tu me ganas, me rindo y te doy información del SSP y si yo gano, te borro la memoria y me voy de aquí.— dijo Selene, Albus se quedó observando.  
— Está bien, el que primero caiga al suelo, es el perdedor— dijo Albus— No maldiciones imperdonables.

Selene asintió, se acercó donde Albus y le colocó la varita del auror en sus manos y con un movimiento de su varita, le quitó las cuerdas, el auror se levantó mientras se masajeaba las muñecas. Selene se colocó en posición de ataque al igual que el auror.

.

Carl Devilstar se hallaba subido en una tarima en la fábrica abandonada, su público lo miraba expectante. Levantó las manos y fue ovacionado, Duck Thoms se hallaba a la espalda del líder del SSP.  
— Ha llegado el momento hermanos…— dijo Devilstar pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte estrépito, las pocas ventanas ilesas, estallaron y un enorme humo gris invadió la enorme sala.  
— ¡Devilstar! Usted está detenido— dijo Harry apareciendo entre la humareda, los radicales se quedaron estaticos, sorprendidos mientras eran rodeados de aurores; el líder gruñó.— Más le vale rendirse, no hagamos una carnicería— dijo Harry, todos los aurores tenian sus varitas apuntando a los radicales.  
— ¡Mátenlos!— gritó Devilstar y el público sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a atacarlos. Se giró y ve a Thoms apuntándole con la varita— ¿Qué te sucede?— dijo Devilstar muy extrañado y se sorprendió ver como el cabello rubio de Thoms se tornó un castaño oscuro, bajaba dos centímetros de estatura y su rostro cambiaba. Ahora era Ted Lupin apuntándole con la varita.  
— El hecho que los aurores estén aquí, es cortesía mía— dijo Ted— Ríndase y podemos detener esto.  
— Debí saberlo— gruño Devilstar sacando su varita y atacó a Ted, él se defendió, Devilstar giró sobre sus talones, emprendiendo una huida. Rose aturdía a radicales a su paso, se subió a la tarima y empezó a perseguir a Devilstar junto con Ted.

Enormes maquinas estaban en esa sala, el piso lleno de polvo y telarañas, el techo lleno de agujeros iluminaba la estancia, Ted y Rose caminaban sigilosamente por la habitación, con las varitas en alto, un rayo rojo cruzó por el aire, cubriéndose los dos. Devilstar aparece en una esquina y empieza a lanzar maldiciones asesinas, los dos aurores corren a cubrirse en un alambique viejo.

Rose empieza a gatear a la espalda del alambique, siguiendo una hilera de cajas de madera, Ted se lanza hacia el piso, apuntando a Devilstar, un rayo plateado rozó el hombro del líder radical. Saltó al piso y apuntó a Ted.  
— ¡Crucio!

Ted rechazó el ataque.  
— ¡Incarcero!

Devilstar rechazó el ataque, empezó a retroceder.  
— Estás rodeado, Devilstar— dijo Ted, Devilstar sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, agitó su varita, saliendo un chorro violeta, Ted se protegió, sintiendo una caricia en el abdomen, el mismo que lo sintió luchando contra Zarkin.

Una enorme olla de fundición sobrevoló por los aires, estrellándose en el piso que por poco aplasta a Devilstar. Se gira y ve a Rose apuntándole con la varita, se detiene bruscamente y levanta la suya.  
— ¡Expelliarmus!— lanzó Rose, desarmándolo. Devilstar se lanzó contra el cuello de la joven auror, dispuesto a estrangularla pero Ted lo hizo levitar y lo lanzó contra unas cajas de madera, rompiéndolas.

Ted y Rose se acercaron a Devilstar, él no se levantó pero miraba a los dos aurores con odio, sacó una daga de su bolsillo y se abrió la garganta. Rose apartó su vista de la escena y Ted se quedó parado, mirando asqueado la escena, Devilstar tembló un poco y murió.  
— Ya pasó, Rosie— la calmó Ted, Rose no quiso mirar la escena, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, mientras él la llevaba hacia la tarima donde previamente estaban.

.

Rayos y luces cruzaban por el cielo despejado, Albus y Selene se movían por el campo de hierba seca, barriles oxidados y tablas de madera, sobrevolaban y chocaban entre si. Albus la tenia controlada, era cuestión de momento que Selene cediera y ella perdió el control, desesperándose.

Hasta que un hechizo no verbal de Albus, la tumbó de espaldas, su varita rodó por la hierba seca lo cual el auror con un encantamiento convocador, lo agarra con la mano. Selene, echada en la hierba, exhaló un suspiro, se giró y ve la mano de Albus extendida, alza la mirada y extiende su mano lo cual el auror la ayuda a levantarse.

— Estoy dispuesta a abandonar el grupo— musitó la mujer, con la mirada en el suelo, visiblemente arrepentida.


	9. Legado

Harry, Ron, Louis y el resto de aurores no tuvieron problemas en reducir a los radicales, no hubo bajas pero si un auror quedó herido pero sus heridas no fueron de gravedad. Ted y Rosie aparecieron en la tarima, Harry se acercó a ellos.  
— ¿Y Devilstar?  
— Se suicidó, Harry. Se vio acorralado y se abrió la garganta.— dijo Ted mientras bajaba junto con Rose, ya bastante calmada.  
— ¿Has visto a Albus?— preguntó Harry mirando la estancia derruida, percatándose de la ausencia de su hijo. Ted negó con la cabeza.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo tras decir esas palabras, en la puerta apareció Albus, Backlol y Selene, con las manos amordazadas. Ellos se acercaron donde el grupo formado por los Weasley, Harry y Ted.  
— Ella es Selene Cusher, miembro importante del SSP. Ofreció su rendición y está dispuesta a cooperar con los aurores— dijo Albus mirando a su padre.  
— Yo la conozco. Ella intentó secuestrar al Primer Ministro, agrediendo a mi padre y a mí— dijo Rose acercándose a la mujer. La aludida alzó la mirada, observando a Rose.  
— Lo siento, estoy arrepentida— dijo Selene.  
— ¿Estás dispuesta a darnos los nombres de los miembros restantes del SSP?— preguntó Ron.  
— Incluyendo a los que financiaron— dijo Selene mirando a los aurores con decisión. Luego su vista se paseó por los alrededores donde estaban los radicales amordazados, se percató que no estaba Thoms ni Devilstar— ¿Dónde está Devilstar?  
— Se suicidó— dijo Ted, ella volvió su mirada a Ted; la voz del auror le llamó la atención puesto que le parecía muy familiar.  
— Si buscas a Thoms, ese soy yo— dijo Ted muy serio, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y asintió.  
— Eso ha sido una buena estrategia— dijo Selene— ¿me reducirán la pena en Azkaban?  
— Eso depende de cuán valiosa información nos des— dijo Harry y se dirigió a la auror Rogers— Rogers, llévala a la oficina para un interrogatorio  
— Si, señor— dijo Cassie Rogers, la agarró del brazo de Selene y la llevó a las afueras de la fábrica, donde se Desaparecieron.  
— Debo irme, Harry— dijo Ted y él asintió.  
— Buen trabajo, chicos. Todo ha salido bien— dijo Harry sonriendo. Ron y su hija con Louis se fueron al igual que Ted. Sólo se quedaron Albus y su padre con un grupo de aurores, inspeccionando la fábrica.

Harry se acercó a su hijo.  
— ¿Cómo ha sido la captura de esa mujer?— preguntó Harry, mirando a su hijo con atención, Albus lo miró.  
— Estaba con Backlol detrás de una barra de metal, esperando tu señal, papá. Cuando apareció esa mujer, aturdiendo a Backlol y a mí me inmovilizó. Buscaba información de números de aurores y preguntaba si estaban aquí.  
— Supongo que no has dicho nada.  
— No caí en sus juegos, papá. No le dije nada pero luego yo…intenté redimirla, estaba buscando alguna debilidad de ella, había dudas en ella. Logré que se haya abierto conmigo.— dijo Albus— ¿Me arriesgué, papá?  
— En esta vida de auror, siempre hay riesgos, Al. Lo has hecho bien, te la jugaste y te salió bien la jugada pero no siempre te la juegues así, no siempre va a salir bien.  
— Ella ya estaba mal. Logré de alguna manera arrepentirse de sus actos— dijo Albus mientras su padre le llevaba a las afueras, el joven auror decidió guardarse los detalles personales con la bruja.  
— Al…— exclamó Harry lo cual el aludido giró la cabeza para ver a su padre— Estoy orgulloso de ti— Albus sonrió y apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro de su padre.

.

Dos días han pasado desde que el SSP fue desmantelado. Muerto el líder, los radicales que no estuvieron en la fábrica, decidieron esconderse mientras los otros que lucharon en la fábrica, terminaron en Azkaban, los nombres que proporcionó Selene a los aurores, los prófugos no tardarían en ser capturados.

Ted Lupin estaba en una habitación, viéndose en el espejo mientras se arreglaba la tunica negra, era el día mas importante de su vida, ese día se casaba con Victoire y estaba algo nervioso, alguien ingresó a la habitación y Ted se giró, le sonrió a su abuela materna, Andrómeda Tonks. Ella se acercó y le acomodó la corbata, estaba muy sonriente.  
— Teddy…mi pequeño nieto…estoy orgullosa de ti— dijo Andrómeda Tonks, casi al borde las lagrimas, Ted le sonrió y la besó en la frente.  
— Tus padres estarían felices.  
— Lo sé, siento que ellos están aquí y siempre han estado conmigo— dijo Ted luego abrazó a su abuela— Te quiero, abuela. Gracias…por todo

El lugar de la boda era en el mismo Ottery St Catchpole, en el extenso jardín se había armado un toldo amplio, había dos hileras de sillas blancas.

Los invitados ya estaban sentados, Harry con su familia ocuparon sus puestos en el lado izquierdo, luego atrás de ellos estaban Ron con su familia y en el otro extremo los hermanos del auror, Percy y George con sus respectivas familias; en la primera fila estaba Fleur con sus suegros, Molly y Arthur Weasley, la señora Weasley se pasaba un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Ted ya se encontraba de pie, en el altar, a su costado estaba Albus y Louis, ambos vestidos con un traje negro con un pequeño pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo del saco, delante de ellos estaban dos sillas sin ocupar, un gesto simbólico a los padres ausentes de Ted, cerca de de esas sillas, estaba su abuela Andrómeda, la mujer que lo crió, a lo lejos estaban los dos amigos de Ted de la escuela Hogwarts y algunos colegas aurores y en el otro lado de la hilera, estaban las amigas de Victoire, de Hogwarts.

Todos se pusieron de pie, en la entrada estaba Victoire con su padre; ella con un vestido blanco perla, sin tirantes y con pequeñas escamas en la parte inferior; un velo blanco cubría su rostro pero era visible, una tiara de diamantes adornaba su frente, a la espalda de ella la secundaban sus primas Rose, Lily y su hermana Dominique, ellas con un vestido escarlata bastante largo.

Victoire avanzaba de la mano de su padre Bill, muy emocionado, Ted podía ver el rostro radiante de su futura mujer, los cabellos dorados de ella caían en forma de ondulaciones en sus hombros. Llegó al altar, se colocó al frente de Ted, donde pudo apreciar la belleza de Victoire, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos celestes radiantes, Bill se sentó al lado de su mujer, Fleur que se limpiaba las lágrimas con un paño, las damas de honor se colocaron a la espalda de Victoire, muy sonrientes al igual que los varones que acompañaban a Ted.

Los novios se miraron entre si, Ted apartó el velo del rostro de Victoire donde pudo apreciar mejor la belleza de su futura esposa.  
— Estás bella, como siempre— susurró Ted, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Ella le sonrió.  
— Gracias, Teddy. Tú estás guapo— susurró Victoire, guiñándole el ojo, Ted sonrió mientras su cabello cambiaba a un castaño paja. Un mago anciano, calvo y arrugado como una pasa, se alzó en el medio de los novios para oficiar la boda, el público se sentó expectante.  
— Hoy nos hemos reunido para unir a estos dos magos— dijo el anciano con una voz ronca, su mirada penetrante se dirigió a Ted— Ted Remus Lupin ¿Aceptas a Victoire Fleur Weasley como tu esposa?  
— Si, acepto— dijo Ted sin poder dejar de mirar a su prometida.  
— Victoire Fleur Weasley ¿Aceptas a Ted Remus Lupin como tu esposo?  
— Si, acepto— dijo Victoire sonriendo a Ted.  
— Entonces los declaro unidos de por vida— dijo el mago alzando una varita donde un lazo de luz se formó en las manos unidas de los novios. Ted se acercó a Victoire, la tomó de la cintura, ella pasó sus manos en los hombros de él, dándose un apasionado beso.

El público se levantó de sus asientos, aplaudiendo de felicidad. Los recién casados se giraron para ver a sus familiares y amigos, avanzaron por el pasillo alfombrado saludando a los presentes, hacia la salida, rumbo a una nueva vida que van a comenzar.

..

**FIN**


End file.
